Angela's Pet Monster 3
by DarkraixCresselia
Summary: Final installment of the APM series. Randall's enemies band together to destroy Randall once and for all. Meanwhile, Randall and Lucille grow closer together. Will it change into something different? Will Randall's enemies separate them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

* * *

><p>A cloaked figure ran through tall grass towards a warehouse; he had the appearance of a cheetah with grass patterns. Once he got to the warehouse, he knocked once, waited three seconds, knocked three times, waited three more seconds, then he knocked twice. The door opened; the cheetah slipped in, and transformed into his true form: he was a monster. He was a long lizard with eight limbs; he walked on four legs and had four arms. He a flat head with six blue-tipped fronds; he was green in color, and had blue spots along his back and tail. His hands and feet had four appendages, each equipped with a retractable claw.<p>

"I'm here." He said in a Japanese accent.

"Excellent." A male elderly voice chuckled. He stepped out of the shadows; he was a gray crab/spider mix-like monster. He had eight crab-like legs, two seven-fingered hands, and five eyes. He wore an orange prison jumpsuit. "You may remember me, but it is tradition for new members to be introduced to the leader. I am Henry J. Waternoose."

"I am Henkan Boggs." The green monster said. "Randall Boggs is my cousin."

"Randall!" A feminine voice cried. "You're related to that love-blind son of a-"

"Sylvia!" Waternoose pressed a round red button on a remote; in the shadows, there was a large blue light. The female who snapped yelled out in pain. "How dare you!" She screamed.

"I'm your boss." Waternoose said. "I can discipline you when needed. Now are you going to shut your mouth and behave?"

"I don't have to shut my mouth if I don't want to!"

He pressed the button again; the female was shocked. "Stop!" She was shocked again. "Knock it off!" Again. "I'll be good." She whimpered.

"See that you do." Waternoose said; he turned to Henkan. "This is another ex-employee, Sylvia Schneider."

Henkan looked at the figure, switching on a light; hidden in the shadows was an angel! She was a silver wolf with white under her chin, underside of her tail, and wings. She had white hair on the back of her neck flowing down to her shoulders, icy blue eyes, red-lipsticked lips, blue-purple eye shadow, and four round gold earrings, two on each of her ears. She was slender, had six limbs, and was wearing a tight orange prison suit. And she was gorgeous!

"Well, hell-oo." Henkan grinned, placing his hands on his hips.

"You look like Randall." She said flatly. "I wanna rip apart that son of a–"

"Sylvia." Waternoose warned, holding a thumb over the button on his remote.

"I'll behave." She said pitifully, cowering down; Henkan noticed she was wearing a shock collar. He raised one eyebrow at Waternoose. "Explain." He said.

"In time, son. In time." The elderly monster sat at a table. "It is customary for the members to explain how they ended up in the human world. I was arrested in Monstropolis, but was able to escape."

"Seems kind of brief, no?" Henkan said, sitting down as well.

"Don't rush me! I was first arrested for trying to help Monstropolis. I escaped and tried to recruit my old employee, your cousin, Randall Boggs. However, he refused, and defeated me in hand to hand combat in order to save a human girl."

"A human! My cousin befriended a human! How _dare_ he!" Henkan slammed his top fist on the table.

"Indeed." Waternoose nodded. "I was rearrested. About two years later, Sylvia came to the cell next-door to mine. Sylvia, would you like to tell your story?"

"Gladly." She humphed. "I was nearly caught when Waternoose was arrested, but I left for the human world. I came up with a plan to get Randall back in my life. However, it failed miserably, thanks to that human girl, and a human dog."

"A dog? You lost to one of your own kind?"

"Do _not_ rub it in! I was arrested, and was declawed, had my wings clipped, and my camouflage gland removed! I have never been so humiliated in my whole life!" She began panting hysterically.

"Calm yourself, Sylvia." Waternoose handed her a glass of water, which she took and began drinking slowly; he turned to Henkan. "After her plan failed, and she was…altered, she went a little crazy."

The lizard monster turned to Sylvia, who was chuckling to herself. "A little?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Indeed. And what about you?"

"I grew up, often playing with my cousin, Randall. When I grew up, I grew bored of life in Screamattle, so I went to the human world, and never looked back. Since then, I've been but a memory."

"But do you have a reason for revenge on Randall?" Waternoose asked.

"Yes. I took him to a cool place, which was dangerous at the time. It was an old building with an old playground. I told him not to tell anyone, and he complied. While we were playing, it collapsed. I told him not to tell anyone, but he told our parents! I got grounded, and he got off scot-free with only a talking to! I had never been so angry in my entire life! Afterwards, I never took him to any of my places, and my bitterness towards him grew into one that matched yours."

"I see." Waternoose nodded. "Not quite something to hold a grudge over, but no matter. We all agree that Randall is a menace to the society of monsters, right?"

"Right!" Sylvia slammed her now-empty glass on the table. "We need to destroy him! No, we need to _kill_ him! Slowly! Painfully!" She began laughing hysterically, spinning on her hind legs.

Henkan picked up the remote and pushed the red button; the female monster's collar glowed brightly, shocking her greatly. Finally, she fell to the ground, panting; her collar was smoking. "She needs help, honestly." He said.

"We've tried; there's nothing we can do for her." Waternoose said, shaking his head slowly. "She's truly gone insane."

"Perhaps the defeat of Randall would calm her down?"

"Perhaps." He nodded. "Perhaps. But we'll need to formulate a plan; he has strengths as well as weaknesses. Now, why don't I tell you about his life after banishment?"

* * *

><p><em>AN SgtYayap suggested a villain similar to Randall, but with another ability other than camouflage: shape changing. I thought it was a pretty cool idea! He didn't give me a name, so I decided on Henkan, which is Japanese for "transformer". I decided for him to be related to Randall, and decided to have him as our favorite Lizog's cousin._

_You all remember Sylvia? How the end of APM 2 said she had gone crazy? Well, does she sound crazy? I kinda based her behavior on the Joker from the Batman series, kinda giggly and nonsense talking. It's kind of a change from snooty and prissy to crazy and nutty._

_Thanks for reading and enjoying the APM series :D Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**Alu In Chains: **When I got your review, I laughed; I'm glad you like the series so much :D I have as much fun writing them as you people reading them. When you mentioned Henkan's hatred for humans, that gave me an idea for his past. And yes, Sylvia _is_ crazy, thanks for noticing :) I thought it'd be funny for that.

**DayDreamKid: **Your oneshot was cute :D I'm sure you got the review though. And I'm glad you like _Angela's Pet Monster_ :)

* * *

><p>Randall Boggs was asleep on the back step, in the middle of a dream. It was one of his old ones: beating James P. Sullivan, or Sulley as he was usually called, at their old job, as Scarers. He scared one kid, and got a million points, beating Sulley's score, and the Scare Record, by a landslide!<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Attention, employees," Celia Mae, the receptionist of Monsters Inc. announced. "We have a new Scare leader, Randall Boggs. And he has just broken the all-time Scare Record!"<em>

_All the monsters came running towards him, congratulating him and shaking his hands; Randall accepted all the praise with smiles and nods. Sulley came up and said, "I always knew you'd beat the record someday. Congrats."_

"_Thanks, Sullivan." Randall smirked. "I never thought I'd say this, but you were a good challenger along the way."_

_Sulley nodded as the blue and purple monster shook the purple lizard monster's hand. "Randall…" A feminine voice called softly; it sounded familiar._

"_D'you hear something?" Randall asked, looking around._

"_Randall, wake up."_

"_Huh? But I'm totally awake. What's going on? Is this some kind of joke?"_

* * *

><p>Something soft and extremely wet slid up from Randall's head to his cheek. "Yeuck!" He yelled, opening his eyes; he was upside down on his back, and looking at the culprit. "Lucille! How many times did I tell you not to do that?"<p>

Lucille, a black Saluki with brown eyes and ears, shrugged, "I forgot."

Randall groaned and rolled over onto his stomach, wiping the dog slobber off his cheek. "Disgusting." He grumbled. "And you woke me up from my dream."

"The one where you were with your ex again?" Lucy smirked.

"Ye-no! It's a different one, where I beat my old rival in our old job." He stood up. "And you ruined it."

"Sorry." She whimpered, dilating her pupils into puppy-dog eyes.

Randall groaned._Why does she always pull that face?_ "You are despicable." He sighed.

Lucy's pout widened into a smile. "If you lisped, you'd sound like-"

"Daffy Duck, I know. You watch too much Looney Tunes."

In case you haven't noticed, Randall was no ordinary dog; he wasn't even a dog at all. He was a monster; people call his species Lizog, a cross between a lizard and dog. He was about 12 feet long, including a long lizard tail. He had eight limbs, each with three fingers/toes, a wide head with round emerald-green eyes, three red-tipped fronds, and a wide mouth full of sharp teeth. He had four scars: one across his nose from being hit on the head by humans thinking he was an alligator. The other three were down across his left eye where he was scratched by his overly jealous exgirlfriend, Sylvia Schneider. He wore a blue Great Dan collar around his neck.

"What do you want?" He asked, curling up again.

"This is no time for sleeping!" Lucy exclaimed, tugging on his tail. "Angela said we're going somewhere!"

Angela was Randall and Lucy's owner, and aside from her little cousin, was the only human who knew the existence of monsters. She had long blonde hair, usually tied in a high ponytail, a round face, big grass-green eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was Randall's best friend; his second was Lucy.

"Where're we going?" He asked, opening one eye.

"I dunno! Something about her Aunt Amelia and Uncle Jack!" Lucy exclaimed, bouncing around.

Randall raised his eyebrows at the enthusiastic Saluki; she was always easily excitable. She had silky black fur, with brown on her ears, brown eyes, and wore a pink collar with a red heart-shaped license tag. She had three long scars down across her right eye, which was permanently closed. It was because of an injury caused by Sylvia. Because of this, her original owner, Mandy Shay, a snotty and mean girl in Angela's class, disowned her; Angela convinced her parents to adopt the Saluki. Because of her injury, she was blind on her right side. However, when walking with Randall, the Lizog walks on her right side.

"Oh yeah?" Randall sat up and stretched his four arms. "Yeah, we went there once…I think twice actually. They have a little girl about six, maybe seven years old. She is just about the cutest thing."

"Cuter than me?" Lucy batted her eyelashes.

Randall raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean do you think she's cuter than me?"

"Oh." He rolled his eyes. Ever since they met, Lucy had a massive crush on Randall. He didn't know why; he wasn't even a dog, and her crush on him seemed to increase after finding out he was a monster. She was a nice girl. A little clingy at times, but she was kind, nice, funny, and sweet. At times, Randall wondered if he had a little crush on her.

"Why don't you find out when we get there?" He asked, heading for the car, where the family was packing.

"Ok!" She bounded after him, accidentally running over him; he fell onto the dirt, flat on his face.

"C'mon, Randall. You can nap along the way." Angela called as she helped Lucy into the backseat of the van.

"I wasn't napping." He grumbled as he picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his front; he wasn't able to talk around Angela's family, as they didn't know he could speak. That included Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs, Angela's eight-year-old sister Felicity, and 18-year-old brother, Josh.

Randall climbed into the car as it was started; Angela closed the door. "Why were you lying in the dirt?"

"I wasn't, Lucy knocked me down."

"Sorry." She whimpered.

"So why are we going to Amelia and Jack's?"

Angela shrugged. "I dunno, just a friendly visit. At least we'll be able to visit Boo."

"Ask her if her cousin's cuter than me." Lucy said to Randall; the Lizog translated from the Saluki to Angela.

"She wants to know if you think Boo's cuter than her." He said.

Angela thought about it for a few minutes. "I dunno. It's a tie?" She shrugged. "Find out for yourself."

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the van pulled up in front of a familiar farmhouse. Angela opened the door; Lucy ran out, shouting, "GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO! GOTTA GO!"<p>

Rolling his eyes, Randall slithered out and onto the dirt road. "I told you not to drink so much!" He yelled in dog language; Lucy taught him so he could speak with other dogs.

"I was thirsty!" She yelled back from behind a bush.

"Oy vey." He groaned, placing a hand on his forehead.

"I guess Lucy'll think twice about drinking too much next time." Angela smirked, standing next to Randall.

"You'd think."

"Hey everyone!" Angela's aunt and uncle came out; their six-year-old daughter, Mary, came out as well. "Randy!" She giggled; she tackled Randall, climbing onto his back.

"Oof!" He grunted. "Boo! Knock it off! Get off of me!"

"Mary!" Angela laughed, lifting her off of the Lizog. "Don't climb on Randall! He's not a horse!"

"So, is Boo cuter than me?" Lucy asked, coming up to Randall.

He shrugged. "Eh, it's a tie."

* * *

><p><em>AN Wow, one chapter and three reviews already! People really love this series!_

_I wanted Randall to be woken up by Lucille, or as she's usually called Lucy, licking him, and decided on giving him that dream. As you can see, Lucy's easily excitable, slightly gullible, and has a bubbly personality. All in all, a sweet girl :) What do you think, does Randall have a crush on her?_

_Well, Boo seems to really like Randall :D Isn't that just too CUTE? And what do you think? Who's cuter? Boo or Lucy?_

_Starting now, there will be a poll on my profile concerning which Angela's Pet Monster Villain is most popular. The results will be revealed once APM 3 is finished. Don't forget to vote ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** I thought about putting a "Cuteness Poll", but that isn't the main concern of the story. Pretty cool that you think they're both equally cute :D

**Alu In Chains:** In that case, it confirms more about Lucy's crush on Randall ;D I'm planning on having Angela understand dog language, but that won't be revealed until later ;) I liked your idea about teasing Randall, so there's a little bit of that in this chapter.

* * *

><p>"Amelia, Jack, this is our new dog, Lucy." Angela said, stroking her ears.<p>

"Hello, girl." Jack smiled, patting the Saluki's head.

"What's wrong with her eye?" Amelia asked, noticing the scars over her closed eye.

"We don't know. We think she was attacked by a wolf." Angela winked at Randall, who winked back. They knew who really caused Lucy to go half-blind: Sylvia Schneider.

Sylvia was a female monster from Monstropolis. After meeting Randall at a restaurant, she came to work at Monsters Inc., and they became boyfriend/girlfriend. However, during the time they were working on a machine for the former CEO of MI, Henry J. Waternoose, Randall and Sylvia had a huge fight and broke up. Last year, she met up again with the Lizog, and learned about his life after being banished by Sulley and Mike. She became friends with Randall and Angela, and although meeting briefly, Lucy considered her a rival for Randall's affection, as the Saluki had a big crush on the Lizog.

As it turned out, Sylvia still worked for Waternoose, and had her own plan to win back Randall by using a teenaged human boy, who Angela had a crush on, to distract the human girl. Randall was alerted of the robot trying to hurt Angela, and he made off for the warehouse. Sylvia tried to stop him, but was attacked and distracted by Lucy, who learned the truth of Randall's heritage.

Once Randall saved Angela, they arrived at the park to find Sylvia gone, and a severely injured Lucy. They took her to the hospital, and her owner-at-the-time, Mandy Shay, threatened to disown her if she was scarred or blind. At Monstropolis, Sylvia was put on trial, and found guilty. She was taken to jail and was declawed, but not before scratching Randall's left eye, leaving him with three scars down across his eye.

A month later, Lucy was cured, but because of the severe scratches over her right eye, she became blind in that eye. Mandy disowned her, and Angela and Randall convinced Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs to adopt the Saluki. Because of her handicap, on walks, Randall would walk on her right side. When she was adopted, Randall confessed to having a small crush on her.

"Even though she has scars and is blind, she's still beautiful." Amelia smiled, stroking her head.

"Randall thinks so too." Angela smirked; the Lizog scowled at her. "C'mon, you like her. I thought you had a crush on her."

"Randall and Lucy, sitting in a tree," Felicity and Mary sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Randall groaned and slid down until he was laying flat on the ground. _Why me?_ He groaned.

"Awww, poor, Randy." Mary smiled, patting his head.

"Yeah, poor me." He grumbled under his breath; Mary hugged his head and kissed his nose. "I love Randy!" She exclaimed.

"For her last birthday, she asked for a Lizog." Amelia remarked as the humans and animals walked into the house.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Mrs. Gibbs exclaimed.

"The only problem is we don't know where there are any more other than Randall." Jack said.

"If you found a female, by dumb luck, would you consider breeding Lizogs with Randall?" Amelia asked.

Randall's eyes widened; his entire body turned red with embarrassment.

"Randy's red." Mary giggled.

"Yeah, you're embarrassing him." Angela frowned.

"Sorry." The grown-ups held up their hands in surrendering manners.

"Talking about breeding, huh?" Lucy smiled suggestively, brushing her tail against Randall's.

"Shut up." He pouted, moving his tail away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Angela, Amelia, Felicity, Mary, Lucy, and Randall went to a warm river to go swimming, as it was a warm summer day. Amelia was sitting on the bank, reading a book, while the kids and pets played in the water; Angela, Lucy and Randall were further up the bank.<p>

"Hey Randall!" Lucy cried. "Think fast!" She splashed some water onto him with her tail.

"Ack!" He yelled alarmed, getting a mouthful of water.

"Gotcha!" She giggled.

"Why you little," He splashed her using his four arms.

"No fair! You've got three more appendages!"

"All's fair in love and war, Lu." He grinned.

Lucy turned to Angela and barked. "I don't need a translator." She said, wading through the water towards her. Both girls began splashing gallons of water onto Randall.

"Hey! Two against one's no fair!" He yelled.

"You have twice the normal amount of arms, Rand." Angela reminded. "We have three. So it's fair."

He blocked with his arms and turned away; he was getting soaked! Then he got an idea. He ducked under the water and swam towards the girls. _I guess I __do__ have a little alligator in me._ He snickered to himself.

"Where'd Randall go?" Angela wondered, climbing out of the water; Lucy trotted after her. Once she was on the bank, she shook herself off, and peered into the water.

Suddenly, something invisible grabbed her around her neck and shoulders and pulled her into the water. Once she was fully submerged, the invisible stranger let the Saluki go; she broke the surface of the water with a gasp, pulling herself onto dry land.

"Lucy! What happened?" Angela exclaimed, helping her onto the bank.

Then, Randall appeared on the edge of the bank, soaking wet, and laughing like a hyena. "Y-you-you should've seen your face!" He gasped, holding his sides as he laughed.

"Randall! That wasn't funny!" Lucy screamed.

"Randall Boggs! That wasn't nice!" Angela yelled.

"It was hilarious!" He cackled, bending over.

Angela and Lucy looked at each other and nodded; they charged at the still-laughing Lizog and shouldered him into the river. "Revenge is so sweet sometimes." Angela smirked as she and Lucy watched Randall break the surface of the water; the Saluki nodded.

"…Ok, I deserved that." He said, nodding to himself; both girls nodded. "But it was just a joke!"

Angela crouched down and grabbed handfuls of mud. "If that was a joke, then here's the punch line." She threw one handful of mud at Randall's chest, and the other at his face. "Now _that's_ funny!" She and Lucy did a high-five, both laughing.

Randall scowled as the girls laughed at his muddy complexion. "I deserved this too." He muttered.

* * *

><p>After Randall was cleaned up, and everyone had dinner, at bedtime, he was curled up at the foot of Angela's bed; Lucy sat next to him. "Why did you dunk me in the water today?" She asked.<p>

He rolled his eyes. "That was earlier today. And it was just a joke! You survived, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah." She nodded. "But it was still mean."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Happy now?"

"Very." She nodded, kissing his cheek. "Night-night." She curled up next to him, leaning onto his stomach in her sleep.

Randall was about to nudge her away, but decided against it, since she was pretty upset about the episode at the river. Maybe he _shouldn't_ have done it, but he was just being funny; it was a joke. He patted her head and whispered, "Good-night." He curled his arms on the floor and placed his chin on them, falling asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p><em>AN Wow. Two chapters in one day. It was a pretty good day today :)_

_I had such fun teasing Randall XD K-I-S-S-I-N-G song, breeding, any more suggestions anyone?_

_The river idea just came to me; I thought it'd be a funny and cute idea :D And Lucy sleeping next to Randall is pretty sweet, huh?_

_Next chapter, we'll learn more about Henkan. BTW, it's pronounced hen-kon ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** That sounds like a good idea :) And the song, I looked around, and found the PERFECT song for her! It's called, "I Want You to Want Me" It's in my favorites on YouTube (I'm GrovyleFan1995). After getting your review, I got some more ideas, involving songs. I like to add songs in my FanFics if possible :)

**mac-attack:** I was wondering if I'd be hearing from you :) Glad you like sequels and Lizogs :D

**charlette:** Hmmm...I never thought about that. Sounds cool; thanks :D

**christine:** Thanks :D

**natasha:** You'll have to wait for the end like everyone else XD

* * *

><p>At the Warehouse…<p>

"…And in conclusion, it is agreed that we should eliminate Randall!" Waternoose declared. "But how?"

"Let's go to his house in the middle of the night and kill him!" Sylvia cried.

"Too risky." Henkan said. "And anyway, he's a light sleeper. He'll hear us."

"Who made _you_ boss? You're not the boss! Waternoose is! You hear me? He's the boss! Not you!"

"Enough!" Waternoose pressed the remote button and shocked the female.

"Meanie." She held a flexible rubber ball in her mouth and began chewing.

Waternoose sighed and addressed Henkan. "You're right. I snuck into his house a couple of years ago, and he heard me. I was pretty sure he was asleep."

"He was a light sleeper when we were growing up."

"Really? Do tell us more."

"Sorry. Those memories are for me to know, and for you to find out." The lizard monster turned and walked out of the warehouse.

Waternoose raised one eyebrow; why did he not want to tell more about Randall? "Sylvia!"

"Yes sir?" Sylvia bounced up to Waternoose; she still had her rubber ball hanging halfway out of her mouth.

"Henkan is hiding something. I want you to sneak after him and spy on him. You know, learn more about him."

"Why me?"

"Because you like him, and you're usually quiet…when you sneak."

"You had me at 'like him'." She grinned, pulling her ball out of her mouth. "Hold this." She handed the slobbery toy to Waternoose and snuck outside towards Henkan.

* * *

><p>Henkan was sitting on a rock, staring out at a distant town at the base of the hill the warehouse was on. He sighed; when he first came to the human world, he made the same mistake his cousin made: he befriended a human.<p>

It was when he first walked out of the closet door. He was in a Japanese child's bedroom. He was greatly confused. That was when the owner of the room came in…

* * *

><p><em>It was a young Japanese boy, about ten years old. He had short black hair, dark chocolate eyes, and green pajamas. He stared at Henkan, who was covered in clothing. "Uh…hi." He said nervously, expecting the kid to scream.<em>

_However, the little boy smiled. "Kon'nichiwa. Watashi no namae wa Yoshiro.*1"_

_Henkan cocked his head; he didn't understand. "Uh…English." He said._

"…_English?" The boy asked; Henkan nodded. "__Mōshiwake arimasen__.*2 Hello. My name is Yoshiro."_

_The lizard monster nodded. "My name is Henkan."_

"_Henkan…it means 'transformer' in Japanese." Yoshiro said. "My name means 'good son'."_

"_How is it you speak English?"_

"_My parents enjoy vacationing to America once every summer. They have learned English during their travels. They taught me English so I may communicate with Americans. Are you American?"_

_"I dunno," Henkan removed some shirts off of his back and head. "I guess if I speak English, I am. I'm a monster from a parallel world." He explained the world of monsters and how he came to the human world to Yoshiro._

"_Wow…so you came here to get away from your family? Why?"_

"_I…I don't like to talk about it. Could…do you know where I can stay?"_

"_You may sleep in my closet for the night if you like." Yoshiro offered._

"_Thank you." Henkan smiled. "Thank you, Yoshiro."_

"_Call me Yoshi. Everyone does."_

"_Very well…Yoshi."_

* * *

><p>Henkan smiled at the memory of his first friend. Yoshiro, or Yoshi as he was usually called, was kind, fun-loving, playful, funny, and a true friend. He moved out of the closet to a cave a few minutes away from his house. The two would play together everyday; when it came time for Yoshi's family's yearly American vacation, Henkan waited patiently for his friend to return.<p>

That was 10 years ago, back when Henkan was in his early 20s. He sighed and looked up at the twinkling stars; he missed his friend naturally, but hated humans with a vengeance at the same time. He had seen what they did with innocent animals, and hated it…

* * *

><p>"What's this?" Henkan asked, pointing to a picture in a book; it was a large orange and white animal with black stripes.<p>

"_That is a tiger," Yoshi said. "Or as we say in Japanese, a Tora."_

"_Tora." Henkan repeated; Yoshi was teaching him Japanese._

"_Very good." The boy turned the page to a gray animal with horns on its nose. "That is a rhinoceros, or Sai."_

"_Sai."_

_Yoshi nodded; he turned the page to a huge creature with large ears, long tusks, and a long nose. "This is an elephant. In Japanese, it is called__, __Zō."_

"_Zō."_

_"Yes. You are a fast learner. It is a shame these animals are in danger."_

"_Danger? What do you mean?"_

"_Poachers. Humans capture these animals and use tigers' skins for clothing, rhinos' horns for medicine, and elephants' trunks for decoration. Mother told me that they are endangered, and are in danger of becoming extinct."_

_Henkan gazed at the pictures; here were these majestic unusual animals, and they were in danger of becoming lost forever. He wouldn't allow that though; he was going to do something about it!_

* * *

><p>Henkan chuckled; he remembered he turned into a flying bird and flew to India where the animals were becoming extinct while Yoshi and his family were in America. He tried to stop poachers, but had gotten injured; his tail had been broken, which was evident by the kink in it. He never told anyone of his adventure, not even Yoshi.<p>

Henkan laid his chin in his hands and sighed; he remembered his first Japanese word: Yūjin, which meant friend. It was then he realized Yoshi was his friend.

He shook his head. "Of course, nothing lasts forever." He said to himself; he turned in place, curled up, and fell asleep. Unknown to him, Sylvia snuck up to him; she eavesdropped on him, but didn't hear of his past. All she knew was he was sad about something, and he said, "Nothing lasts forever."

"Henkan," She sighed. "The only way we'll help you is if you opened up to us." She briefly nuzzled his cheek and went back inside the warehouse.

"Anything?" Waternoose asked.

Sylvia shook her head. "Nothing."

* * *

><p><em>AN I decided to have Henkan befriending a Japanese human boy, explaining his Japanese accent._

_*1: Hello. My name is Yoshiro_

_*2: Sorry._

_If Henkan befriended humans, why is he still bitter? What happened in the past? Only time will tell._

_Wow, already I have more Reviews than chapters! You guys really like this! Thanks for all the support :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid: **No problem :)

**peacelover394:** It probably is normal if the thing you're laughing at is extremely funny XD

**Alu In Chains: **It's ok; glad you reviewed :) You know, I never thought of that. It might be a good and funny idea :D I'm going to think about this. I thought it'd be nice to explain Henkan's past, and the reason he hated humans. It's not fully explained yet though ;) And I dunno, if Sylvia likes Henkan, it'll get her mind off of Randall.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

Angela tossed the ball again; Lucy tore after it, grabbing it after it bounced a couple of times, then ran back.

"Good girl." Angela smiled, patting her dog on the head. "Why don't we take a break? It's pretty warm."

Lucy nodded and followed the human girl to the shade of a tree; Angela sat down, leaning against the trunk with Lucy curled up next to her.

Lucy closed her eyes, tired from the heat. A few minutes later, she began dreaming…

* * *

><p><em>She was in a pink room, with white pillows, each with a red heart pattern. She looked around, confused. "Wasn't I just by a tree with Angela?" She asked. "Where am I?"<em>

"_Why, you're in a dream, Lucy."_

_She turned towards the voice; it was Randall. He was sprawled out on his front on a pillow; his tail was bent in a heart shape, and he had a rose in his mouth. He was smiling, and had his eyes halfway closed suggestively._

_Lucy felt her heartbeat increase. "Wh-what are you doing here?" She asked, stuttering slightly._

"_Nothing much," He rolled onto his back, looking at her upside down; he spit the rose out onto the floor. "Just being in your dreams, just as you wanted." He waved his tail in a "come hither" manner._

_Lucy pointed her paw at herself; Randall nodded. She walked slowly towards him; hearts floated up from where she stepped. Randall moved aside so the Saluki could climb on the pillow. Lucy climbed on and lay out on her stomach, stretching her arms and legs out from her. Randall climbed onto her back, wrapping his tail around her stomach and right in front of her hind legs._

"_Mmmm." Sh sighed; she rolled onto her back so she was facing Randall, and nuzzled the bottom of his chin with her nose; he held the back of her head in his left hand and stroked her ear with his right hand. He pressed his lips against Lucy's as his tail wrapped tighter around her lower abdomen; he unwrapped it temporarily, then around his and Lucy's waist, pulling them together._

_Lucy moaned into his mouth as his tail squeezed tighter; she placed her paws on his chest and stretched her hind legs out away from her. "…Lucy…" A voice called. The Saluki didn't answer; she was in heaven. "…Lucy…Wake up…"_

* * *

><p>"Lucy, wake up!" Angela shook the sleeping Saluki awake.<p>

Lucy's eyes snapped open; she saw blue skies with fluffy white clouds. She was on her back with her hind legs stretched out away from her, and her paws were folded against her chest. She scowled at Angela as she rolled onto her front and sat down.

"Ok, I guess you were having a _good_ dream." Angela said, raising her hands apologetically.

Lucy nodded; her tail was slowly wagging.

"About Randall?"

Lucy froze; she felt her cheeks heat up.

"Aw, it's ok if you were dreaming about him." Angela stroked her ears. "I know you have a crush on him. And I know he likes you too. It's just his relationship with Sylvia caused his…romantic trust in canines to plummet. He'll come around though." She suddenly snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll give you a makeover! A coat brushing, a bath, and maybe even paint your claws! It's perfect!"

* * *

><p>After Lucy's fur was brushed, Angela and Felicity filled the indoor bathtub with warm water, pulled the Saluki in, and began soaping her with a green apple-smelling shampoo. "After she's clean, she'll be so pretty, Randall'll fall head over tail for her." Felicity giggled.<p>

"Yeah. Not even Randall will be able to resist her." Angela nodded.

Lucy smiled as the girls continued to bathe her; soon, she was covered in white suds. Angela took the showerhead off of the rack and sprayed her with warm water. In a matter of minutes, she was soaking wet. "Let's dry her off." Angela said; she and Felicity each grabbed a towel and rubbed the Saluki dry. Later, they painted her claws, and attacked a flower to her right ear. "We're ready." Angela smiled.

* * *

><p>That Night…<p>

Randall was sitting on Angela's bed, chewing on his favorite rubber bone; the squeaker broke a few months ago, but he still liked to chew on it. Instead of squeaking, it made a quick hissing sound. "Hiss." "Hiss." Hiss." It hissed.

"Hey, Lizard Boy!" Someone from inside Angela's closet yelled.

Randall jumped up startled and dropped his bone; he looked from where he was, which was upside down on the ceiling, at the closet. "Wazowski! You scared the hell out of me!" He yelled, jumping down.

"That's my past life's wish." Mike grinned, picking up Randall's bone with two fingers. "Why do you like this thing? Lucy got it all slobbery and gross."

"…That's _my_ slobber." Randall grinned, crossing his arms.

"EWWW!" Mike threw the toy to the ground and wiped his hand off on the door. "Gross! You've gone disgusting since you became a dog!"

"Did you come to tell me something, or to insult me?"

"Well, actually-"

"We came with information." Sulley said, coming through the door. "Firstly, there have been a couple of prison breaks."

"Ugh, let me guess," Randall groaned. "Waternoose and Sylvia?"

"Yup." Sulley sighed. "Apparently, Waternoose broke out of prison with Sylvia; they left a note." He held up a newspaper. "It said, 'Prison Guards. Ms. Sylvia Schneider and I have left this prison. Do not try to find us, for we have evaded your search parties. H. J. Waternoose.' Apparently, he means he's not in Monstropolis."

"He could possibly be in the human world!" Mike added.

"Oh no! You think? What if they're close?" Randall cried. "They could try and come after Angela and Lucy again!"

"Randall! Calm down!" Sulley grabbed the Lizog by the tail and hung him upside down. "Just keep your eyes and ears open, and call us if you see anything suspicious. We'll help you." He dropped Randall headfirst on the bed.

"You're right." He nodded, rolling over and sitting up. "I'm sorry, I'm just paranoid. You know, how Waternoose and Sylvia threatened us before?"

Sulley and Mike nodded.

"Hey Randall!" Angela came walking up the stairs. "Oh, hi Sulley and Mike."

"Hi." Mike waved; Sulley nodded.

"What's the matter?" Randall asked.

"Lucy wants to show you something. Meet us outside in the backyard by the playhouse." She went downstairs again.

"I wonder what's up." Randall wondered, slithering downstairs.

"Knowing Lucy, it's probably a trying-to-impress-you bit." Mike smirked. "Why don't you just date the girl?"

"I…uh…well, I need some time. You know, since I dated Sylvia-"

"You broke up with her about a year ago!" Sulley snapped. "I'd think you were 'over' her."

"Especially after she was arrested." Mike added.

"I'm sorry, I just need more time. I'm not like other people. And besides, she's nice, but a little too…lovey-dovey, you know?"

"Uh-huh." Sulley didn't sound convinced though.

* * *

><p>Soon the monsters were outside; there were lights attached to the playhouse, creating a spotlight. "What's this about?" Randall asked.<p>

"You'll see." Angela winked; the three monsters then noticed she was holding a blanket in front of the light.

"What's behind the blanket?" Mike asked.

"Nothing much." The human girl whipped aside the cape; Lucy was sitting behind it.

Randall's eyes widened; his jaw dropped, nearly hitting the ground, if possible. Lucy's fur looked as though it had been brushed and washed; it shined and glowed in the light. Her claws were painted with a clear nail polish to make them shine like polished coins. Her eyes were sparkling, and her smile was enchanting.

Randall felt his heartbeat increase; he felt short of breath. He had never seen Lucy like this. She was beautiful!

Angela pushed a button on a boom box; foot-tapping Rock music began playing. She began singing,

**(I Want You to Want Me by Cheap Trick)X**

"Y'sure that's the girl you weren't in love with?" Sulley teased, snapping his fingers to the music.

"If I were a dog and weren't dating," Mike howled like a wolf.

Randall didn't answer; his eyes hadn't left Lucy since she was first revealed.

**XX**

When Lucy stopped, Randall's mouth was still hanging open. Smiling, she walked over to him and closed his mouth with her paw. "Close your mouth, Randall." She said. "You'll catch flies."

Randall just blinked.

Angela joined Lucy and laughed. "Didja like it, Randall?"

The Lizog swallowed; then numbly nodded.

"See, I told you he'd like it." Angela said, rubbing Lucy's ears; the Saluki just smiled.

* * *

><p><em>AN The song idea was by DayDreamKid. I looked around, and found the perfect song for Lucy: I Want You to Want Me. The song is in my favorites on YouTube; I'm GrovyleFan1995._

_I had fun with Lucy's dream sequence; how she's totally in love with Randall, and wants him to like her the same way._

_Well, nothing else to say. Hope you like this chapter :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**peacelover394: **Really? Huh, the world's funny that way :D Glad you liked Lucy's dream; she liked it too ;D

**DayDreamKid:** Yeah, that was funny XD No problem; thank _you_ for providing it :D

**mac-attack:** Oh yeah XD

**natasha:** Glad you like it :) This chapter will explain Henkan's hatred for humans.

**charlette:** Oh yeah, she'd be flippin' OUT!

**christine:** Just gotta wait and see ;D

**Alu In Chains:** I love your reviews; they're so funny and enjoyable to read :D That was the idea; you gotta admit, the song was P-E-R-F-E-C-T for her! Oh yeah, that'd be embarrassing XD Hope you don't get a headache from staring at the screen. That'll happen.

* * *

><p>One Week Later…<p>

A white truck was seen driving down a rural road in Monstropolis; as it approached a door, Sylvia and Waternoose jumped out. A large burlap sack followed. The truck morphed into Henkan, who somersaulted through the doorway and into the warehouse. Waternoose snatched up the bulging sack and ran through the door; Sylvia followed close behind, slamming the door behind her and deactivating it.

"Did anyone see us?" Henkan asked.

"I don't think so." Waternoose said; he threw the sack to Sylvia. "Lock this in the closet and do not open it."

She nodded, hauled the sack over her shoulder, and made her way to the closet. The sack wriggled. "Let us out!" A voice inside yelled, slightly muffled.

"Shuddup!" Sylvia kicked the sack with her hind foot.

"AHHH! She kicked me where it hurts!" A different voice screamed.

"She said shut up!" Henkan hit the sack with his tail. "Get that sack in the closet. I'm getting a headache from their yelling." He rubbed his temples with his top-hand fingers to emphasize.

She nodded, then opened the closet door, threw the sack in, and slammed the door shut. "Who knew meerkat monsters could run so fast." She sighed, collapsing on a moth-eaten chair. "My feet are killing me."

"My head is killing me."

"Alright, we'll take a break. Henkan, come with me, son. I need to have a word with you." He led the lizard monster outside.

"What is it, Boss?"

"You're aware that Sylvia had her camouflage gland removed, yes?"

Henkan nodded.

"Well, I've done quite a bit of research. I've contacted an old doctor friend, and he said if we have a camouflage gland from a donor, he'd be able to transplant it into Sylvia, regranting her camouflage abilities. That's where you come in."

"Let me guess: you want me to find a 'camouflage gland donor' for Sylvia?"

"Precisely." Waternoose nodded. "Can you do that?"

Henkan shrugged. "I'll see what I can do." He transformed into a small monster bird, activated the closet door, and flew through the door to Monstropolis.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like where he gets the gland?" Waternoose muttered to himself; he turned to Sylvia. "Have you checked the security cameras?"

Sylvia cocked her head. "What security cameras?"

Waternoose slapped his hand over his face. "Good grief-the ones we set up around the Gibbs' house! The ones we spent two hours placing around the house!"

"Oh yeah! No, I haven't. I forgot." She smiled widely.

Rolling his eyes, Waternoose approached a large camera; it was divided into 12 different screens. "Look!" Sylvia jumped up and pointed to a camera screen; it showed Lucy, who looked as though she had a bath, as her fur was shining, and had a flower on her right-side ear. Randall was standing in front of her; his eyes were bug-eyed, and his mouth hung open.

Smiling, Lucy approached the open-mouthed Lizog and closed his mouth with her paw. "Close your mouth, Randall." She said. "You'll catch flies."

Randall didn't say anything; he just blinked.

Angela stood next to Lucy. "Didja like it, Randall?"

Randall just numbly nodded.

"See? I told you he'd like it." Angela rubbed the Saluki's ears, who smiled proudly.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!" Sylvia lunged at the screen, only to be held back by Waternoose grabbing her wings. "I'M GONNA WRING HER LITTLE NECK, AND BREAK HER LEGS AGAIN! I AM GONNA KILL HER!"

"Sylvia! Calm down!" Waternoose exclaimed.

"RANDALL'S SUPPOSED TO BELONG WITH ME! NOT _THAT_ SCRAWNY HUMAN'S PET! ME! ME AND ONLY ME!"

Waternoose grabbed the shock-remote off of the table and pressed the button; the collar around Sylvia's neck glowed a bright blue as it shocked her. When he stopped, she collapsed on the floor, panting heavily.

Waternoose sighed heavily. "Please hurry, Henkan." He muttered.

* * *

><p>One Hour Later…<p>

Henkan came in through the closet door with a small cooler in hand; a purple octopus-like monster with hair like Albert Einstein, a white lab coat, and a bulging black doctor's bag was close behind. "Here we are." Henkan said.

"Doctor Octo-Stein, I'm so glad you could come." Waternoose greeted. "Do you have your operating supplies?"

"Right in here," The octopus monster patted his bag. "Is the patient ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be to get my camouflage back!" Sylvia exclaimed, jumping up from her position, which was lying on her back on the floor.

"Do you have the camouflage gland?" Waternoose asked Henkan.

"Right here." Henkan handed Dr. Octo-Stein the cooler.

"Where'd you get it?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"You don't need to know." Henkan said simply, raising one eyebrow.

"Ok, Ms. Schneider, just come with me." The doctor led Sylvia into a separate room.

"Where _did_ you get it?" Waternoose muttered.

"You don't _want_ to know."

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Sylvia was ready for surgery. "Are you sure this is fool-proof?" Waternoose asked for about the fifth time. "She's an important member of my organization, aside from her craziness, and I do not want to lose her."<p>

Henkan nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I've done transplants before." Dr. Octo-Stein assured. "She will be fine. In fact, this surgery may lessen her condition."

"That's a plus." Henkan smiled as the doctor left.

"Yes, but something may go wrong. You'll never know."

Henkan's fronds drooped; he knew how true that was…

* * *

><p><em>Henkan ran to the hospital and climbed on the walls outside the building, turning invisible and looking in the windows. Soon, he found Yoshi's room; he was lying sick on a bed, with his parents and a doctor by the bedside. Henkan pressed his ear against the glass, trying to listen. "I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do." The doctor sighed.<em>

"_Nothing! There must be __something__ you can do!" Yoshi's mother cried._

"_I'm very sorry. No one has found a cure for this disease. It's fortunate that Yoshi had a 10-year-long happy life. I'll let you say your goodbye's, then I want you to come with me." The doctor left the room._

_As Yoshi's parents said their tearful goodbyes, Henkan struggled not to cry; he knew Yoshi had been sick for the past few months, but had hoped he'd get better. Yoshi was his only human friend; he was the only human he trusted in fact._

_Once the boy's parents left, Henkan transformed into a small bug, flew through the window screen, then back into his monster form. "Hey buddy." He said quietly._

_Yoshi smiled weakly. "You came." He whispered._

"_Of course! You're my best friend. I…I wanted to say…goodbye." He sniffed; suddenly, he punched the wall._

"_Henkan! Calm down!"_

"_Nothing they can do, he says! There must be __something__! They're just not trying hard enough! They just have to try harder!"_

"_Henkan! Please, stop!" Yoshi exclaimed. "Someone will hear!"_

_The lizard monster stopped and took a few deep breaths. "I'm sorry. I'm…I'm just scared. I don't want you to die. You're my best friend. I just…" A tear slid out of his eye; he quickly brushed it away._

"_Henkan…come here."_

_He approached his best friend's bed, laying his top hands on the bedspread. Yoshi took one of his clawed green hands in his. "It will be ok. Someday, we'll be together again. It's my time to leave; you have a long life ahead of you. It will be all right. It's ok to cry."_

_Sniffling, Henkan squeezed Yoshi's hand; tears fell down his cheeks, trailing from his eyes. This time, he left them be. "Can I ask one last thing? How do you say goodbye in Japanese?"_

"…_Sayōnara…" Yoshi whispered; his eyelids slowly closed as he sighed. He didn't inhale._

"_Sayōnara…Yoshiro." Henkan whispered; he finally buried his face in his hands and sobbed._

* * *

><p>Henkan brushed the growing tears out of his eyes; he had managed to leave the hospital before the humans noticed him. A few days later, he found Yoshi's grave; he laid a bouquet of flowers by the headstone and said one final goodbye. He left for Monstropolis, overfilled with grief; he couldn't bare to live in Japan anymore, as he hated humans. He hated them because they were unable to save his best friend.<p>

It was in Monstropolis that he met Waternoose after he escaped. The elderly monster told him about his cousin, Randall; about how he had aided him in a plan to solve the energy crisis in Monstropolis, and had been banished to the human world. Henkan hadn't known what to think at the time; now that he knew his younger cousin had befriended a human, he felt angry and sorry for him. Humans weren't as immune to diseases as monsters were, and if luck weren't on Randall's side, he'd suffer as Henkan had.

"Henkan…are you all right?" Waternoose asked, startling the monster out of his thoughts. "You look as though you've lost your best friend."

_You have no idea how accurate you are._ Henkan thought. "Boss…there's something I have to tell you."

"Mr. Waternoose! Mr. Boggs!" Dr. Octo-Stein yelled from the operating room. "We have a situation!"

* * *

><p><em>AN If you're really smart, psychic, or just lucky, you'll probably recognize the boys in the sack. Hint: they made a couple of cameos in APM 2._

_The idea for the security cameras...it just came to me. It seemed like a good idea for the bad guys to keep an eye on the good guys. I got the idea of Sylvia's overreacting from **charlette's** review. It seemed right for her, since she's obsessed with Randall and is a little crazy._

_Sorry for such sadness; I planned for Yoshi to die from a disease in the first place; a disease that doesn't have a cure, sparking Henkan's hatred for humans, since the doctors couldn't cure his best friend. I looked for one, but couldn't find a specific one, so I kinda skimped on the details._

_CLIFFHANGER! What went wrong? What's wrong with Sylvia? Will she survive? I dunno...JUST KIDDING XD. Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it!_

_BTW, don't forget to vote for your favorite APM Villain; remember, the deadline is when APM 3 is finished._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** I like it too :)

**christine:** I never thought about that. Mostly cause I wanted a rare disease ^^ And thanks.

**mac-attack:** Like he said, you don't want to know ;)

**charlette:** Cool. Are you on FF, DeviantART, or someplace else? Or are you just writing it for fun?

**natasha: **You'll have to wait and see ;)

* * *

><p>Waternoose, Henkan, and Dr. Octo-Stein quickly entered the operating room; Sylvia was strapped to an operating table with an operating tarp over her middle. She was struggling against her bonds and screaming. "What's wrong!" Waternoose yelled over her screaming.<p>

"Everything went according to plan! When I was starting to stitch her up, she woke up, and started freaking out. I tried calming her down, but it's no good!"

Henkan approached Sylvia's bed. "Hey! Sylvia!" He yelled; she was still screaming. "SYLVIA!" He grabbed her face; she stopped screaming, and their eyes locked. "What's wrong?"

"I have a hole in me!" She whimpered.

"She's scared." Henkan explained to the older monsters; he turned back to the female. "The doctor's gonna sew you back up, so don't worry."

"I-I don't like stitches!"

"If he doesn't sew you up, you won't be able to use your new camouflage gland." Henkan said. "Don't you want that?"

She nodded.

"Just let him sew you up. It won't hurt one bit, so no worries."

"C-could you stay with me? And maybe hold my paw?"

Henkan sighed and held her paw in his hand. "Just don't freak out, ok?"

She nodded; the lizard monster nodded at the doctor. "We're ready." He said.

"Finally." Dr. Octo-Stein sighed. "Her screaming was starting to deafen me."

"Excellent job, my boy." Waternoose whispered as Dr. Octo-Stein continued the surgery. "I knew she'd calm down for you."

Henkan raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't noticed? She's becoming quite fond of you. I'm happy that she's found someone enough to get her mind off of your cousin. Her obsession with him is becoming unhealthy."

Henkan knew of Sylvia's obsession with Randall; he hadn't known she was becoming fond of him. "She may be falling in love with you even." Waternoose added.

Henkan's fronds perked up. Falling in love? He had a slight crush on her, but her falling in love with him? Is it possible?

"A-a-and, done!" Dr. Octo-Stein announced. "Give it a few days for her to heal, and she should be up and running."

"Shouldn't she wait a few months?" Henkan asked.

Dr. Octo-Stein gave the lizard monster a strange look. "No. Her kind, especially those born in the monster world, heal fast. You've been with humans for much too long."

"Hey, lay off!" Sylvia snapped; she was still holding Henkan's hand. "Don't be a meanie."

Dr. Octo-Stein rolled his eyes and turned to Waternoose. "That should take care of things. Could you escort me out?"

"Gladly." Waternoose nodded; he turned to Henkan. "Stay here and keep an eye on Sylvia."

Henkan nodded; the two older monsters left the room. He turned back to the female. "Why did you defend me?" He asked.

"I…I don't know." She shrugged. "I just felt it was the right thing to do."

Henkan sighed. "Well, thanks, but I don't need defending. I can take care of myself."

Sylvia scowled. "I know you feel sad because of something, but unless you open up to us, you won't feel better!"

Henkan scowled and ripped his hand out of Sylvia's. "I don't need anyone's sympathy! I can take care of myself!" He stomped out of the operating room; he brushed past Waternoose.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I need to be alone." Henkan just scowled.

* * *

><p>A Few Days Later…<p>

Henkan was still sitting outside, staring at the town below. He felt bad for yelling at Sylvia, but he always felt weak when people felt sorry for him. It made him feel small and feeble, and he didn't like that.

He sighed. He knew he should apologize, but he didn't want to move from his position.

"Henkan?" He turned towards the voice; Sylvia was trotting up to him.

"You're up." He said. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good." She nodded. "My camouflage gland is working. Wanna see?"

He looked back at the town and shook his head. Scowling slightly, she sat down next to him. "I was right, you know. You need to open up to people, and tell them what's making you feel bad. You need help."

"I'm not weak. Weak people need help. I'm a lone wolf. I don't need anyone's help."

"Just because you need help, it doesn't make you weak. It makes a strong person stronger. It makes a team. We're a team, and teammates help each other." She laid a paw on his shoulder. "You're strong, and with help from strong monsters, you're stronger."

Henkan glanced at her paw and sighed. "My family never appreciated me like that. They'd rather Randall was their child. It was always, 'Randall this', or 'Randall that', or 'Henkan, son, why can't you be more like your cousin, Randall?' I got so sick of it that I left home. Randall and I used to be great friends though…

* * *

><p>"<em>C'mon, Randy!" A 12-year-old Henkan giggled. "I wanna show you something awesome!"<em>

"_Don't call me Randy!" A six-year-old Randall scowled. "Where are we going?"_

"_Just wait." Henkan lifted his younger cousin onto his top shoulders. He ran down the streets of Screamattle, down an alleyway, and towards an old building. It had an old swing set, slide, and monkey bars. "Here we are." He set Randall down onto the ground._

"_Cool!" Randall exclaimed; his green eyes sparkled._

"_I hang out here all the time." Henkan smiled proudly. "But don't tell anyone, ok? It'll be our little secret."_

_Randall nodded. "Can we play now?"_

"_Sure. Last one to the slide's a rotten monster's egg!" Henkan ran for the slide._

"_Hey! Wait for me!"_

* * *

><p>"We went there every chance we got to play." Henkan smiled to himself. "We had such fun."<p>

"What happened then?"

"That is a tale to tell…

* * *

><p><em>A couple of weeks after Henkan showed Randall the old playground, the two cousins went back there. "I wanna play on the swings!" Randall exclaimed, tugging on Henkan's hand.<em>

"_Slow down, and keep your voice down." The older cousin shushed. "Any loud noises could cause the building to collapse!"_

_Randall clapped his hands over his mouth. "Sorry." He whispered._

"_Just don't yell, and it'll be fine." Henkan ruffled his younger cousin's fronds; Randall ducked away and ran for the swing set. Henkan climbed onto the top of the monkey bars and surveyed the perimeter. He had been going to this place for a few weeks, and he still loved it. And seeing his cousin having fun increased the love for it even more._

"_Henkan! Watch this!" Randall jumped from the swing he was swinging on and crashed into the wall._

"_Randall!" Henkan ran towards his fallen cousin. "Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok." The ground began rumbling. "What's going on?"_

"_I don't know." The building started crumbling. "The whole place is collapsing!" He grabbed Randall, threw him onto his shoulders, and ran out of the old collapsing playground. Just as the cousins were several meters away from the building, it completely collapsed._

"_I'm sorry, Henkan." Randall whimpered; tears began brimming in his eyes._

"_You ought to be sorry!" Henkan snapped. "This is all your fault!"_

"_I said I was sorry!" The young lizard monster cried. "I wanna go home!"_

"_All right! Just don't tell anyone!"_

* * *

><p>"Of course, the little snitch told my parents, and his." Henkan scowled. "And when he said he wouldn't! I got grounded for a month, and he only got a talking-to!"<p>

"He was only six." Sylvia said. "And besides, grownups are always soft on little kids." She laid her chin on Henkan's right shoulder. "I don't think you deserved to be grounded. And your parents should have realized that you would never be like Randall."

Henkan slowly smiled; for the first time since Yoshi died. "Thanks Sylvia."

"There's that smile I've been waiting for." She smiled back. "I never thought I'd say this, but…I think you're more handsome than Randall."

Henkan raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Sylvia nodded.

"Well, I don't know what my cousin was thinking, dumping a gorgeous angel like you."

"Alright, don't keep me waiting any longer." Sylvia pulled Henkan towards herself and pressed her lips against his. Henkan grunted, startled, but after a couple of seconds, he held her face in his top hands and returned it; he pulled her middle towards himself with his lower hands. Sylvia gripped his top shoulders with her top paws, and stroked his chest with her middle paws.

"Ahem."

Henkan and Sylvia broke apart, startled; Waternoose was standing a few feet away, with his arms behind his back. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Actually, you are." Sylvia scowled. "What do you want?"

"I just want to check on Sylvia's camouflage abilities. And Henkan, while Sylvia was receiving her surgery, didn't you say you wanted to tell me something?"

Henkan glanced at Sylvia, and slowly shook his head. "No Boss. Nothing."

Waternoose raised one eyebrow, but nodded, "Very well then. Sylvia, come with me please." He scuttled back to the warehouse."

Sylvia smiled at Henkan before following the crab/spider monster; Henkan smiled back, and laid back in the grass, staring up at the stars. "I think things will be better from now on."

* * *

><p><em>AN You guys probably didn't expect that. This way, I'm bringing Henkan and Sylvia closer together, so Sylvia might take her mind off of Randall (emphasis on "might")._

_Now you finally find out why Henkan hates Randall. Just imagine a six-year-old Randall swinging on swings. SO CUTE :3 Like Waternoose said in the first chapter, not necessarily something to hold a grudge over, but, pretty decent, I suppose._

_Enough about the bad guys; the next chapter will have the good guys, answering some unanswered questions._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** Yeah, but at least he's opening up. And thanks :)

* * *

><p>A week after Lucy's performance, Randall was walking down the sidewalk; his mind was swimming with thoughts and confusion. He knew why Lucy did it: to impress him. And Angela probably encouraged her. Not that he was complaining; he loved the performance. Lucy was pretty too. Her fur was shining, her eyes were sparkling, and her smile was…enchanting.<p>

He sharply shook his head. _No! You can't be doing this!_ He snapped to himself. _You promised yourself after Sylvia, you wouldn't fall for another canine! But Lucy's not Sylvia; she's so much better. Maybe even prettier-shut up! You can't call in love with her! You can't! You'll just get yourself hurt again!_

Randall held his head in his hands and groaned; arguing with himself was giving him a headache. He was stuck. On the one hand, he said he would never date another canine after the mess with Sylvia. On the other hand though, Lucy was better than Sylvia. She thought of others before herself, she helped others, even going as far to sacrifice her life. And she wasn't obsessed…ok, she was a little clingy on Randall, but at least she wasn't obsessed with herself.

He sighed. "I'm so confused." He muttered. "I know I said I wouldn't fall in love, but…but can I really keep that promise?"

Then, something was running towards him from behind. Raising one eyebrow, Randall turned his head to look over his left shoulder; something black crashed into him, causing him to fall. He knew who it was. "Lucy, I asked you dozens of times to not knock me down." He said in a bored tone.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed, untangling herself from his legs and tail. "When I woke up from a nap, you weren't at home. Then I remembered you take a walk while Angela's in school, so I went running down the street until I found you, and I couldn't stop."

"Ok." Randall sighed, continuing to walk down the sidewalk. "Next time, try to slow down, please?"

"Ok!" Lucy ran up until she was walking alongside him; she wrapped her tail around his.

Randall sighed; this was going to be a long walk.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, he was relaxing in the sun at the park, while Lucy was running around with two other dogs; they were all barking loudly. Randall just ignored them; while he was relaxing, he was thinking more about his promise to not fall in love with any more canines after Sylvia.<p>

_Lucy's nothing like Sylvia._ He thought to himself. _She's kind, sweet, funny, pretty-gah! Stop thinking like that! You're not falling in love with her! You're not falling in love with her!_ The more he said it though, the less he believed it.

"Randall!" Lucy ran up to him. "You wanna play?"

"No." He said, rolling onto his side.

"Why not?" She walked around so she was facing him.

"Because." He said.

"That's not good enough. Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. I just want to relax."

"You have plenty of time to relax at home! Don't you want to run around?"

"No I don't!" He yelled, finally opening his eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Lucy backed away, looking surprised and hurt. "Oh…ok then. I get it. You want to be alone. Ok." She turned away and walked off into the trees.

Randall sighed and laid back down, closing his eyes. A few minutes later, Lucy didn't come back. He felt guilty for yelling at her. He just didn't feel like playing; why didn't she understand that? Later, he sighed and stood up; he had to apologize.

"Lucy?" He yelled, walking through the brush. "Lu-u-u-u-c-e-e-e-e-e-y!" He pushed aside a tree branch and slithered over a fallen tree trunk. "Never been in this part of the park." He muttered. "Lucy! Where are you?"

Suddenly, he heard a scream. He turned his head sharply towards the noise; he recognized that scream. "Lucy!" He gasped; he ran towards the scream.

* * *

><p>Lucy had been walking when she heard something rustling in the bushes. "Randall?" She asked, slightly frightened. "I-is that you?" Then, two purple monsters leapt out. She screamed and ran away as fast as she could. She leapt over fallen tree trunks and ducked under tree branches.<p>

Finally, she tripped over a rock, and rolled into a tree trunk. She stood up and shrunk down into a ball; the bushes were rustling. "G-g-get away from me!" She whimpered. "Help!"

Suddenly, Randall jumped down from a tree from the left, and stood in a defensive position in front of her, baring his teeth and growling. "Randall!" She gasped.

Randall glanced at her. "Lucy, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He whispered.

"I'm sorry I was bothering you." She whispered back.

Slowly, Randall approached the rustling bushes and reached in with his top arms; once he felt fur, he grabbed what felt like scruffs, and lifted them. His eyes widened. "Swift!" He exclaimed. "Speedy!"

What he grabbed were two meerkat-like monsters. They had long feet and tails, round ears, short muzzles, and purple fur. The one on the left had red paws, a red tail, and a long scar running down his chest to his stomach on his left side. The one on the right had red ears and red feet, and a round notch in his right ear.

"Randall!" The one on the left exclaimed. "It's you!"

"We haven't seen you for nearly two years!" The other one added.

"Actually, the last we saw of him was a couple years ago back in March, and it's early September today,"

"Never mind that! It's been two years! Why do you have to be so smart alecy?"

"Oh yeah?"

Soon, the two monsters were fighting; they were throwing punches at each other, kicking their feet, and lashing out their tails. Frowning, Randall pulled them apart, then clonked their heads together hard.

"OW!" They yelled simultaneously, clutching their heads.

"Good, you stopped." Randall dropped the monsters. "Now, I wanted to ask you guys something. What was it again?" He tapped his chin; then he snapped his fingers. "Oh, I remember. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, CHASING MY FRIEND!"

The monsters covered their ears, cringing down.

"Who are they, Randall?" Lucy asked.

"They're my friends from Monstropolis from when I was a kid." He said. "The one with the red paws and tail is Swift; the one with the red ears and feet is Speedy."

"We gotta tell him." Speedy muttered to his twin brother.

"What! Are you crazy?" Swift snapped. "They'll kill us!"

"He's our best friend! We can't hurt our best friend!"

"I know, but you remember what they said: bring him to us, or you will suffer the consequences."

"Guys?" Randall said.

"Consequences shmonsequences." Speedy scoffed. "I'd rather have my fur burnt off, and my tail removed than bring Randall to those monsters. That's not only literal, but metaphorical."

"I don't want him to get hurt either," Swift said. "But we swore we wouldn't tell anyone; especially him!"

"Tell who what?" Lucy asked, siding up to Randall."

"We tell him." Speedy said, crossing his arms.

"We don't." Swift snapped, copying his twin.

"We do."

"We don't."

"Do!"

"Don't!"

Soon, they were yelling "dos" and "don'ts" at each other. Sighing, Randall put his fingers in the corners of his mouth and whistled loudly to get their attention; the twins stopped.

"Thank you." Randall nodded. "Now just tell me what's wrong."

Swift glanced at Speedy, who recrossed his arms and nodded. Sighing heavily, Swift said, "Alright. We were forced to join some stupid organization that's against you."

"Yeah, it's run by Waternoose and Sylvia." Speedy added.

"What!" Randall exclaimed. "Them? Are you sure?"

"What do you think we are, stupid? Yes we're sure!"

"We were walking along Monstropolis, minding our own business, when suddenly, we're snatched up and stuffed into a big brown sack." Speedy explained. "A few days later, we were let out. We saw Waternoose, Sylvia, and this other monster guy."

"Boy, at the end of a meeting we had, Sylvia and Mr. New Guy were making out like they were on the Titanic, and the ship was going down." Swift laughed.

"What'd this monster look like?"

The twins tapped their chins in thought. "Kinda like you, Rand." Swift said.

"Yeah," Speedy nodded. "Only he was green with blue spots along his back. He had claws, six blue-tipped fronds, a muscular form, and weird-looking eyes. The right one had a yellow iris, but the left had yellow whites."

Randall's eyes were wide; his mouth hung open. "Randall?" Lucy asked, slapping his side with her tail. "Are you ok?"

"Was his name Henkan?" He muttered.

Swift scratched his head, glancing at Speedy. "I think so. Right, Speed?"

"Yeah, Henkan." He nodded. "He had kind of a Japanese accent too. Why?"

"I had a cousin named Henkan with that same description. I haven't seen him since I was about 14, which is about…12 years ago."

"12? That means you're 26?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

She shrugged. "You're younger than I thought."

"…I'm not sure if that's supposed to be a compliment." He turned back to the twin monsters. "How'd you guys get that scar and ear notch? Unless my memory's faulty, you guys did _not_ have those."

"We tried to escape, and Sylvia and Henkan caught us." Swift explained. "Henkan scratched me, and Sylvia bit a chunk out of Speedy's ear. Said something about being 'clawless'."

"Yeah, when she was arrested, she got declawed." Randall nodded. "She was arrested for illegal machine building, prison escape, and attempted murder."

"What? Who'd she try to kill?" Speedy exclaimed.

"Her." Randall nodded at Lucy. "Her eye got scratched so she can't see."

Lucy turned her head so her right eye was facing the twins. "Ouch!" Swift winced. "That had to hurt."

She nodded.

"Well, we gotta go back." He sighed. "Otherwise, we'll get killed."

"And I thought you were smart." Speedy chuckled; his twin raised one eyebrow, confused. "You know anyone who can help get rid of these guys?"

"Actually, I do." Randall smiled. "Follow me."

"S-Speedy!" Swift protested as the Lizog and Saluki started for home.

"Think about it, Swift, they can't kill us if we don't go back." Speedy followed Randall and Lucy.

Swift thought about it before running after, saying, "Works for me."

* * *

><p>"Say, Randall, you never introduced us to your girlfriend." Speedy smirked.<p>

"She's not my girlfriend." He scowled. "She's just a friend. Her name's Lucy."

"Just a 'friend'." Swift repeated, smiling knowingly. "I've heard that before."

"Look, I know what you guys are thinking. I said I wouldn't date anymore canines after Sylvia, and that is that."

"Is Lucy self-obsessed?"

"No b-"

"Does she only care for herself?"

"No-"

"Is she mean altogether like Sylvia?"

"N-"

"Ok then." Swift nodded.

"Lucy and I made that same speech a while ago. We're not dating, and that is that."

"But-" Speedy started.

"I said that is that!" Randall glared.

* * *

><p><em>AN I wanted Randall to explode, but feel sorry for it. And what do you think? Is Randall falling for her? And the last time he made a promise, he didn't keep it (APM)_

_I decided to add the Meerkat Twins (from Randall's flashbacks in APM 2) in the story on the grounds that they'd be good for the comedy :)_

_Don't forget about the Villain Poll. I won't say how many votes there are, but only that Sylvia and Henkan are tied so far._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** Yeah, I think so too :) That's ok; I was wondering what that meant. Sometimes laptops malfunction, and sometimes you wonder if they do that because something's wrong, or they do it to annoy you XD And after I wrote that chapter, I realized they're kinda like them too. I guess a good story has twin rodents that are funny.

**mac-attack: **I suppose so too. Cool, camping :D

**Alu In Chains: **Y'know, after you said Lucy might defend herself better this time, it gave me an idea :D And yeah, Randall needs Lucy. He just doesn't realize it yet :) Did you recognize Swift and Speedy from APM 2? I also have a picture of them on DeviantART and the Randall Boggs - Winds of Change Board. Yeah, that would have been messy XD Glad you like them.

* * *

><p>Randall and Lucy led Swift and Speedy into the house and up the stairs into Angela's room. "You gotta be quiet." Randall said to the twins. "As far as Angela's family knows, I'm the only strange pet in the family."<p>

"Who's this Angela you keep talking about?" Swift asked.

"Yeah, and how did you get to the human world?"

"And why did you get adopted?"

"And how'd you get your scars?"

Randall sighed. "Just shut up, and I'll tell you."

* * *

><p>An Hour Later…<p>

"…And that's when you decided to chase Lucy."

"Gee, I had no idea." Swift said sheepishly.

"Me either." Speedy added. "Sorry you had to go through all of that."

"Eh, life goes on." Randall shrugged. "And besides, if none of that happened, we wouldn't be here today."

"I guess that's true." Swift nodded.

"Say, where's this Angela you told us about?" Speedy asked.

"Randall!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

"Home." He smiled; he slithered down the stairs.

"Should we follow?" Swift asked.

Lucy nodded. "She knows about monsters, so it's safe. Besides, she can help." She walked down the stairs. The twins nodded at each other before following.

When they came into the living room, Randall was on his back, with Angela scratching his stomach; his tail and right hind legs were thumping.

"Ahem." Swift coughed.

Randall's head shot up; he rolled over and stood on all lower-fours. "Sorry. Swift, Speedy, this is Angela. Angela, this is Swift and Speedy Katika. Swift's the one with the scar; Speedy has the notch in his ear."

"There's another way to tell us apart." Swift said.

"Swift has blue-green eyes," Speedy nodded. "I have teal."

Angela raised one eyebrow. "They look the same to me."

"It's a joke we used to play on classmates in school." Randall smirked.

"Hey, didn't you say she could help us?" Swift asked.

"With what?" Angela asked.

"They said they were forced to join an organization run by Waternoose and Sylvia." Randall explained.

"What!"

"Yeah." Speedy nodded.

"Where were you?"

"A warehouse. A few miles from here."

"Yeah." Swift nodded. "A few minutes walk from the park."

"Oh, not again!" Angela groaned. "Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"They won't until they get their 'revenge'." Speedy said.

"We'll wait until they attack." Randall said. "They'll probably expect us to attack them first."

"Good idea." Lucy nodded.

"What can the twins do?" Angela asked. "Like, what fighting skills do they have?"

"We have sharp teeth and claws." Swift said.

"And as our names apply, we're swift and speedy." Speedy giggled.

"We better start training then." Randall said. "Boys, I want you to exercise by running laps, chin-ups, and other exercises you can think of. Sharpen your clawing and biting skills as well."

"Yes sir!" The twins exclaimed at the same time, saluting.

"Cute." He nodded. "Now go!"

The twins scurried out of the house. "Eh, you probably get the idea, but…"

Smiling, Angela made a zipping motion over her lips. "Not a word. But if we get caught with them, what should I say?"

Randall tapped his chin in thought. "I know!" Lucy exclaimed. "How about that they're large experimented-on rodents?"

"Good idea." Randall nodded.

"What'd she say?"

"I thought something like this would pop up." Randall sighed; he approached a bag and pulled out two small objects that looked like earrings. "These might look like ordinary earrings, but they're animal translators. Don't ask questions, these things are rare." He handed them to Angela. "Just put them on, and put the audio thingies in your ears; it's clear, so no one should suspect anything."

"Thanks." Angela took out her usual green earrings and replaced them with the translators, inserting the audios into her ears. "Ok Lucy, could you repeat what you said?"

"I said, 'how about that they're large experimented-on rodents?'" She said.

"Cool! They work!" Angela smiled. "Thanks, Randall."

"No problem. Now, don't tell anyone about the translators. Not that anyone would believe you, but still."

"I'll tell not a soul." She promised.

* * *

><p>That evening, Randall was still up and training; he was punching an old punching bag, and hitting it with his tail. After a few minutes, he wiped off his brow with a towel, which he placed around his upper shoulders, and took a drink of water. "Hey, what're you doing up?"<p>

He turned towards the voice; it was Angela. "Just doing some extra training. What're you doing out?"

"Checking on you, and looking for Lucy."

"She's not in the house?"

"If she were, would I be looking for her? Could you go look for her before coming back in?"

"Sure." Randall nodded; he ran down the sidewalk towards the park. As he ran, he thought he heard music, and saw lights. "Wonder what that is." He muttered to himself.

As soon as he entered the park, he slithered up into a tree, and leapt from that tree to the next until he saw the source of the light. It was dozens of lanterns, from where, he didn't know, forming a large circle; in the center was Lucy, Swift, and Speedy.

Swift had a guitar in his paws, and his twin brother was behind a set of drums; Lucy was sitting behind a microphone stand. The twins started their instruments, and Lucy began singing,

**(He Hates Me by Sarah Johns)X**

Randall knew whom she was singing about; after all, who else had purple scales and green eyes other than him? "I don't hate her," He said to himself. "I just don't want a relationship with her. That's not hating her."

"Yeah, Sylvia pretty much ruined everything." He rolled his eyes. "Lucy _isn't_ like her, but…I…oh." He was so confused.

When Lucy sang, her ears bounced as she swung her head to the music, her smile was enchanting, and her good eye sparkled. Randall smiled and sighed without realizing it. His conscience tried to remind him of Sylvia, but he didn't listen.

**XX**

Lucy finished her song; the twins set their instruments on the ground. "You're great, Lucy." Swift smiled.

"Yeah, Randall's an idiot to not be in love with you." Speedy nodded.

"He's not an idiot," Swift protested, smacking his brother upside the head. "Don't you remember Sylvia? After her he didn't trust another female canine."

"Really?" Lucy cocked her head.

"Oh yeah." Speedy nodded. "After Sylvia was all b-" Swift glared at him. "Uh…a…well, really bad, Randall said he wouldn't trust another female canine."

"But I knew that promise would backfire. Why? Because I've seen the way he talks about you."

"Me?" Lucy asked; she sounded as if she was getting excited.

"Mm-hmm." Swift nodded. "When he talked about you, his eyes were shining, and he had a smile in his voice. He likes you, Lucy, but he's too stubborn to go back on his promises. Just be patient, and he'll realize his true feelings." When Lucy and Speedy weren't looking, the meerkat monster looked up at the tree Randall was in, as though he could see him in there.

Randall sighed; he knew his friend was right. Swift was more mature than Speedy, and tended to think-before-he-acted. He knew he couldn't keep his promise; he couldn't deny it anymore: he was in love with Lucy.

* * *

><p><em>AN FINALLY he realizes he's in love with Lucy. About time too._

_The song is He Hates Me by Sarah Johns. Randall doesn't necessarily hate her, but it kinda tells how she loves him, but he'll only love her as a friend...or does her?_

_Sorry this took a while. I finished the chapter a couple of days ago, but FanFiction was at a point where new reviews weren't showing up, and I like replying to my reviews in new chapters, so I wanted to wait until FF was working again._


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** Thanks :) And I thought it was good song too. And I agree; it's about time XD

**peacelover394: **I was wondering where you were XD Yeah, 6-year-old Randall on a swing sounds adorable!

**Alu In Chains: **You just make me laugh XD I love your reviews! Yeah, training the meerkat twins ought to be fun ;) And thanks :)

* * *

><p>As Lucy and the Meerkat Twins prepared to leave, Swift said, "You guys go ahead and go home, I'll catch up with ya."<p>

Speedy nodded, and led Lucy down the sidewalk, holding a flashlight. Swift turned towards the tree and knocked three times on the tree trunk. "Alright, Randall, I know you're up there. Get down here, I wanna have a word with you."

The leaves and branches rustled; the Lizog climbed down the trunk to the ground. "How'd you know I was up there?"

"I saw you jump in," Swift explained. "I just ignored you."

"What do you want? I just came here to find Lucy."

"Oh?" Swift raised one eyebrow, smirking knowingly.

Randall's cheeks turned red. "No-I-Angela was just looking for her! That's all!"

"Look Randall, I know you like Lucy." Randall opened his mouth, but Swift held up a paw. "No! Let me talk! You like her, and you can't deny it. I've seen it in your eyes. Rand, buddy, I just want you to be happy. And anyway, if you don't hurry, you'll miss your chance."

Randall raised one eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon, don't play stupid! You know the routine: the girl tries to get the guy to like her, the girl fails, and the girl goes after another guy. In other words, if you don't tell Lucy how you really feel, she'll go tailing after someone else, and it's bye-bye Lucy."

Randall's fronds perked up. "Really?"

"Duh! It didn't happen with Sylvia, but that's because she's obsessed with you."

"From what you said, it sounds like she's obsessed with Henkan."

"Right. I forgot. Look, either you tell Lucy your true feelings, or it'll be too late. Your choice." He got on all fours and ran down the sidewalk to join his brother and Lucy.

Randall watched his friend leave, and sighed; Swift was right. Because he thought-before-he-acted, he was smarter than his twin brother. He was right; if Lucy lost hope in him, she'd go after someone else. He was in love with her, and didn't want to lose her. But he was still haunted by Sylvia's actions.

_Lucy is absolutely nothing like Sylvia!_ A voice inside of his head said. _She's the polar opposite! She belongs with you._

Randall sighed and nodded; he knew what to do now.

* * *

><p>Later, Lucy was lying in Randall's long-abandoned dog bed, which was now hers; Randall didn't sleep in it, because he slept in Angela's bed with her. She took a deep breath and sighed sadly. She wanted Randall to love her so badly, it hurt. If only he'd forget about Sylvia. She wasn't like her! She told him that multiple times, but he refused to love her.<p>

"Maybe Randall isn't for me." She said to herself. "Maybe I should just give up."

Someone was coming up the stairs; she placed her snout between her front paws, giving the illusion that she was asleep. She heard footsteps coming towards her; she knew it was Randall because of his four legs. She didn't move though. Then, she heard a guitar begin strumming gently. She nearly cocked her head before remembering to stay still; was that Randall? She didn't know he knew how to play guitar. Then he started singing:

**(Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift)X**

As he sang, Lucy's small smile grew; he was singing to her! He really did have feelings for her! Her dreams were slowly coming true. She moved her head to look at him; he was standing by her bed, playing a double-necked guitar, and smiling at her. She joined into his song.

Randall set the guitar down, took hold of her front paws with his top hands; he pulled her up so she was standing on her hind legs against his chest, and he wrapped his lower arms around her middle. They spun in a dance as they sang:

They spun faster and faster until Randall finally stopped, and dipped Lucy low to the ground until the tips of her ears brushed against the floor. I remember what you wore on the first day, you came into my life and I thought, 'Hey,'" He whispered; he pulled her up as they sang the last verses:

**XX**

Randall brought Lucy's head closer to his until their noses were almost touching. "Two, is better than one." They whispered simultaneously.

"Lucy, I was a jerk," He said. "I never realized how you and Sylvia were polar opposites. I shouldn't have been so stupid and stubborn. I'm sorry."

Lucy smiled. "I forgive you."

Randall leaned down further and pressed his lips against hers; he gently moved her backwards by walking forwards. Soon, they bumped into and were lying on Angela's bed, with Lucy on the bottom, and Randall on top. As they kissed, he stroked her ear and held her head; his tail snaked around her middle and his and squeezed, pulling them together.

"I've dreamt of this moment." She sighed.

"Then your dreams have come true." Randall pushed Lucy's snout up with his, and began kissing her throat; sighing, the Saluki stretched her hind legs out.

"Ahem."

Startled, Randall and Lucy jumped apart; the light had been switched on, and Angela was standing by the bed, crossing her arms, tapping her foot, and smirking.

"Uh…uh…" Randall muttered, turning red.

"Well…we…I…" Lucy chuckled nervously.

Angela held up one hand; the animals silenced. "If you're going to do that, do it outside." She said.

Smiling widely, Lucy jumped up and trotted down the stairs; Randall slithered to the floor and followed her. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Angela? Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem, buddy," She nodded. "Now go get her, Tiger."

Nodding, he practically bolted down the stairs. Chuckling, Angela smoothed out the sheets that were ruffled. The twins came in through the window, both panting and sweating. "Hey, Ange." Swift said.

"Where're Randall and Lucy?" Speedy asked.

Angela smiled knowingly. "Let's just say you won't wanna disturb them for the night."

Swift grinned and raised his eyebrows slyly at his brother. "Sounds like Randall's got his head on straight now."

"I'll say he does." Angela nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN All you readers have been waiting for this moment. How do I know? You said so yourselves XD The song is Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls feat. Taylor Swift. It's one of my favs, and goes with Randall and Lucy's relationship._

_Not much to say now. The story isn't over yet! What'll happen between Randall and Lucy? What about the bad guys? What are they planning? No one knows..._


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**peacelover394: **Glad I could make your day :D

**DayDreamKid:** You know, I was planning to make this an Angela chapter. As for your questions, you'll have to wait and see ;)

* * *

><p>The next day, when Angela woke up, the Meerkat Twins were curled up in Lucy's dog bed; the Saluki, and Randall, weren't in the room. "Boys." Angela whispered loudly to wake them up, but not alert her family. "Boys, wake up!"<p>

"No…that's not mine…" Swift mumbled.

"Leave dat alone…" Speedy muttered, rolling onto his back.

Rolling her eyes, Angela grabbed a shirt, balled it up, and threw it at the twins. "Wake up, Lazy-Bones!"

"Ahh!" The twins jumped up and landed on their feet, doing karate poses.

"Quiet! My parents'll hear you!" Angela hissed.

"Sorry." Swift sighed, relaxing.

"Don't you know not to wake two sleeping guys?" Speedy snapped.

"Sorry." Angela held up her hands apologetically.

"Hey, where're Randall and Lucy?"

"I was just going to ask you guys. I haven't seen them since last night."

Swift grinned slyly and raised his eyebrows. "And there's that grin again. What's with the creepy grin?" Angela asked, raising one eyebrow.

"They wanted to be alone…last night." Swift explained. "And they're not inside the house…"

"Not following." Speedy said, confused.

"Well, while you figure it out, I'm going down for breakfast." Angela said, heading for the stairs. "I'd invite you, but…I can't."

* * *

><p>When Angela came down, her father was sitting at the table, reading a newspaper, her mother was making eggs on a stove, Felicity was eating cereal, and Josh was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Morning, all." Angela said cheerfully.

"Morning, Angela." Mr. Gibbs said without looking away from his newspaper.

"Has anyone seen Randall or Lucy?"

"I was just going to ask." Mrs. Gibbs said. "I didn't see them last night."

At that moment, Lucy came through the dog-door, and approached her full food bowl; Randall slithered in after her.

"They're they are." Felicity smiled.

"Where were you guys?" Mrs. Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah, where _were_ you?" Angela smirked.

"You said-" Lucy started; only Angela could hear her.

"I'm just kidding." She laughed. "Just a little joke."

"Hmm." Randall muttered, eating his dog-lizard food.

* * *

><p>Later, at school, when Angela went to class, she passed the school bully, Mandy. "Hey, Lizard Girl." She sneered.<p>

"Hey." Angela nodded; she was used to Mandy's name-calling.

"Alright, class, sit down." Their teacher, Mr. Howard, said. "Today, we have a new student."

At that, a 16-year-old girl walked in. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, dark brown glasses, and slightly tanned skin. She wore a green shirt, denim jeans, and black slip-on sneakers.

"This is Angelica Henderson," Mr. Howard said. "She just moved into the neighborhood, and transferred to this school. So try and make her feel welcome."

Angelica walked up to the seats and sat down between Angela and Mandy. "Hey, I'm Mandy Shay," The 17-year-old smirked. "The popular girl."

Angelica smiled and nodded; Angela raised one eyebrow at Mandy and coughed.

"Oh yeah," Mandy said in a bored tone. "And to your left is Lizard Girl."

"Angela." She corrected. "Angela Gibbs, actually."

"She's the school freak."

"Ms. Shay, is this something you'd like to share with the class?" Mr. Howard asked.

"No sir." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Later at lunch, Angela was eating a butter and jelly sandwich when Angelica walked up to her, holding a brown lunch bag. "Um…is it ok if I sit here?" She asked timidly.<p>

"Sure." Angela nodded.

Angelica sat down and took out a sandwich. "Is that peanut butter and jelly?" Angela asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No, I'm allergic." Angelica shook her head. "This is _soy_ butter."

"Aww, bummer."

"It's cool. I have to check the labels of foods I get, but it's ok." Angelica said, taking a bit of her sandwich. "Hey, why'd that girl call you 'Lizard Girl', and a freak? Who was she, Sandy?"

"Mandy. And firstly, it's because I like lizards like geckos and chameleons." Angela rolled her eyes. "And apparently, that's freakish."

"That's stupid."

Angela nodded. "Oh, and I have a strange pet, so that adds to the bill."

"What pet?" Angelica asked.

"Well, you better see this in case you don't believe me." Angela took out her iPod, turned it on, went to the Photos folder, and brought up her favorite picture of Randall, which was of him on all eights, looking at the camera cutely. "This big guy's name is Randall; he's a Lizog. A mix of a dog and lizard."

"Huh." Angelica took the iPod and looked at the picture. "Cool. He's cute."

"I know. You want to meet him? He usually comes to school to walk me home."

"Sure." Angelica nodded.

* * *

><p>After school, Angela was looking for Randall, but he and Lucy weren't anywhere in sights. "When I said he usually comes to walk me home, I guess I now stand corrected. He's probably busy with my other dog, Lucy." Angela shrugged as she and Angelica walked down the sidewalk.<p>

"How's their relationship?" Angelica asked.

"They love each other."

"Then he ought to be _very_ busy, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I know."

When they came to the Gibbs' house, Randall was curled up on the front porch. "There he is." Angela approached him and gently tugged on his fronds. "Hey, why didn't you come to school today?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry, I got a little…distracted, then I fell asleep. Next thing I know, you're tugging on my fronds."

"I want you to meet a new friend."

"Not another boy." He rolled his eyes.

Angela rolled her own eyes. "I'm pretty sure _she_ isn't a robot."

Randall's fronds perked up. "She?"

"Angelica, this is Randall," Angela introduced, ignoring the Lizog. "Rand, this is Angelica. She's new to our school."

"Hi, buddy." Angelica smiled, stroking Randall's head and scratching behind his fronds; he started thumping his right hind legs and tail.

"Looks like you found his good spot." Angela smirked. "Rand, do you know where Lucy is?"

Randall pointed inside the house with his tail. "Thanks." She nodded; she led Angelica into the house. They found Lucy lounging on the couch. "Wake up, sleepy head," Angela stroked the Saluki's ears; she turned to Angelica. "This is Lucy, she's a Saluki."

"She's pretty. What's wrong with her eye?"

"She got attacked by a wolf or something. The fact that she got scarred and half-blind is the reason why Mandy disowned her."

"Lucy used to be Mandy's dog?" Angelica exclaimed.

Angela nodded. "I adopted her, and she and Randall are really good 'friends' now."

"That's good." Angelica nodded.

Lucy jumped down and walked through the dog door to join Randall. "It's nice that Angela finally has a human friend." She smiled.

"Mm-hmm.' Randall sighed.

"Hey, what's the matter? I'd think you'd be happy."

"Yeah, but…she won't need me as much."

"Of course, she needs you," She laid down next Randall, brushing her tail against his. "You're her Lizog; her best friend. No one could possibly replace you." She nuzzled his cheek with her snout. "I know you could never be replaced in my heart."

Randall smiled and nuzzled her back. "Thanks Lucy, and you're right. No one can replace me as Angela's best friend."

"No one." Lucy nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN I'll give you three guesses why Randall and Lucy didn't come back in that night, and how Randall got too "distracted" to walk Ange__l__a home._

_I took charlette's advice from Ch. 3 and made Angela a human girl friend. I based her appearance and shyness on me; her name isn't mine though. That information is classified._

_I don't know if you noticed, but Randall and Lucy are very close; you know Lucy was close to Randall, but I know my readers are pleased he's returned her feelings. And they're just gonna get even closer ;)_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** Yeah, I like that part too :)

* * *

><p>A few days later, Randall was reviewing the twins' training; Swift was doing chin-ups on a tree branch, while Speedy was running in place. "Hey Rand, whatcha doin'?" He panted.<p>

"Just checking up on you boys." Randall said. "Remember, Waternoose, Sylvia and Henkan can attack us any day now. We need to be prepared."

"You say that about every day." Swift said.

"Shouldn't you be checking up on your girlfriend?" Speedy smirked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot I wanted to talk to her." Randall nodded. "Thanks." He turned and bounded off, looking for Lucy.

Speedy smirked at his twin. "He didn't deny that Lucy was his girlfriend."

"Yup, he's finally opening up." Swift nodded.

"In more ways than one."

Swift shot his brother a disgusted face. "You are sick, you know? Really sick."

* * *

><p>Lucy stalked up to a butterfly; she didn't want to bother Randall, Angela or the twins with her needy training, so she was improvising. She laid low to the ground and slowly moved forward; then when she was in pouncing range, someone came up to her blind side. "Hey, Lucy."<p>

"Ahh!" She yelled, startled; the butterfly flew away. She turned her head to see Randall standing near her. "Randall! Look what you did!"

"What? I didn't know you liked chasing butterflies." He smirked.

"I wasn't chasing butterflies, I was practicing stalking." She pouted. "I didn't want to bother you with training, so I'm doing it myself."

"You couldn't bother me. You need special training, and I'll help." Randall smiled. "I read somewhere about special fighting training for someone who was blind in the right eye as well."

"Where?"

"I dunno. It was in one of Angela's cat books." He shrugged. "C'mon."

* * *

><p>"Alright, with any opponent, they'll go for your blindside," Randall said; Lucy was standing in front of him. "But there's a way you can surprise them. Now, I'm going to act like I'm attacking your blind side, and I want you to roll into me, pinning me to the ground. Ready?"<p>

She nodded. Randall moved to her right side and tackled her; she rolled into him and the tumbled through the grass until he was on his back, pinned down by her. "Heheh, pinned'ja." She giggled.

"Ah, let me up." Randall grumbled; Lucy let him up. Running his forked tongue over his lips, he tackled her again; again, she crashed into him. The rolled until they stopped; again, she was pinning him down. "Pinned'ja again." She smiled.

"You learn fast." He said.

"It's who I am." She nodded, nuzzling his chin with her nose; she laid down on him and brushed his tail with hers. His long lizard tail snaked around hers and squeezed gently. She laid her chin on his chest and smiled.

"I'd like to stay like this, but we have quite a bit of training to do." Randall said, interrupting the moment. "We can do this later. Now let me up, please?"

Sighing, Lucy untangled her tail from Randall's and climbed off of him. "You're right. Let's go."

"Hey, have you had lunch yet?"

"No. It's the funniest thing, I'm not hungry."

"Really?" Randall cocked his head and raised one eyebrow. "At lunch, you act like you hadn't eaten all day."

"Any other day, I would. Today, I just don't have much of an appetite."

"Are you feeling alright?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm alright. Now, are you going to attack me, or sit there, talking my ear off?"

"Alright, missy, you asked for it!"

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Randall came back into the house, with an exhausted Lucy, who collapsed on the couch. "I don't understand it. Usually, <em>nothing<em> tires you out." Randall said. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I think I am." Lucy sighed. "It's strange though: I don't have an appetite, I tire easily, what's going on?"

"I'll talk to Angela. Maybe she has an idea of what's going on."

"Good idea. I'm gonna take a nap."

"You do that." He slithered through the house until he found Angela upstairs; she had a math book in front of her, and was talking on the phone. "Yeah, and so I said, 'Just because she'll have some scars, it doesn't mean her value decreases.'" She said, reflecting on Mandy saying scars would disqualify Lucy from dog shows. "But she was all like, 'Dog show judges'll disqualify her for her scars, blah blah blah.' Then I said,"

"Ahem." Randall coughed.

Angela turned to see him standing by the bed, crossing his arms and tapping his upper foot. "I'm gonna have to call you back, Angelica. Yeah, thanks for helping me with math. Uh-huh. Yeah, see ya." She turned off her phone and raised one eyebrow. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"Busy yakking with your friend rather than doing math?"

"She was helping me, and I got distracted. Now what do you want?"

"Lucy's been acting strange."

Angela sat up. "Strange, as in?"

"Well, she doesn't have much of an appetite. She said she didn't have lunch, and wasn't hungry."

"But she's _always_ hungry."

"That's what I said." He nodded. "Then, we're training for a couple hours, then she says she's exhausted."

"But she's always full of energy; she's like a little kid who never gets tired."

"I know, I said that as well."

"Huh. Is she sick?"

"She says she feels ok. I told her I'd tell you and see if you have an idea."

"Hang on, I'll check." She turned on her iPod, went to the Internet, and typed in, "dog symptoms". "If I type in some thing, 'why does my female dog have a lack of appetite' or something, something scary'll pop up, and I don't want to scare us." She said. She tapped on a few links and searched through. "Anything?" Randall asked.

"Nothing yet." She shook her head. "But, Angelica's training to be a vet, so she might have an idea. I'll call her over. Why don't you go and train with the twins? Speedy looks like he's slacking off."

"Pfft, yeah, he's lazy like that." Randall rolled his eyes. "I'll _whip_ him into shape."

"Not with an actual whip?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." He winked; he slithered down the stairs.

"I have a bad feeling he will." Angela rolled her eyes; she dialed Angelica's phone number and held it to her ear. "Hey, Ange? Sorry I called so soon. Oh, just Randall messing around. Listen, do you know why a female dog would have a loss of appetite and tire easily? No, at the same time. Yep, Lucy's doing that. I'm sorry, what? Uh…sure, I'll check. But could you come over? This is something I need someone with semi-vet skills to check. Thanks, bud. You remember where my house is? You make me happy. See ya in five minutes."

* * *

><p>Lucy rolled onto her back and snuggled into the plush couch. "Now I know why they call this a loveseat," She sighed. "I am loving this seat." She became aware of something against her stomach. She opened her eyes and looked; Angela was running her hands up and down the link of her stomach. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Sorry. Randall told me you were feeling unusual. I called my friend, Angelica, and she asked if your stomach was getting…uh, a little bigger."

"Why would she ask that?"

"She probably has a good idea why you're feeling unusual. She's coming over right now." There was a knocking on the front door. "That should be her." She stood up and went to the front area of the house; Lucy jumped down and followed her.

"Hey, thanks for coming on such short notice." Angela said.

"No prob." Angelica smiled. "Where's the patient."

"Here." Angela stroked Lucy's ears. "I just checked and…she is a tad bigger than usual. You think she's sick?"

"I'll be the judge of that." Angelica kneeled on one knee and felt Lucy's stomach with her hands. "Hmmm. You said she's had a lack of appetite, and tires easily?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Hmmm. And has she and Randall…you know, been together…alone?"

Angela tapped her chin with her finger. "A few nights ago, the night before you first came to school, and…maybe a couple other times. They usually sleep in my room, but they hadn't a couple times this past week. Why?"

At that moment, Randall came in; he stood next to Lucy, who nuzzled his cheek. "You might want to sit down for this." Angelica sighed.

"Why do people always say that? Is it bad?"

'Well, not necessarily. You see…well, I think…I think Lucy's pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>AN ...I bet you did not see that coming. Angelica wanting to be a vet is something she shares with me; I love animals :D_

_BTW, the training technique is from a Warrior Cats book, the Darkest Hour. The "pinned'ja" joke is from the Lion King (Simba and Nala) I couldn't resist adding it XD_

_What's gonna happen now? Will Randall and Lucy get in trouble? What will the pups look like? How will this influence the "final battle"? Only time will tell._

_BTW, I've already got pictures of the pups, and am DYING to post them! But I don't wanna spoil surprises, so I guess I'll survive ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**Unnamed Reviewer: **He can't believe it either ;)

**Alu In Chains:** I'll bet you didn't; Randall certainly didn't either XD The dog pregnancy symptoms are real. Mine isn't though, she's fixed (had surgery so she can't have pups) I looked them up. They're a decrease in appetite and getting tired easily. A pregnant dog will also want to be alone, but I skipped that one. I can't wait to post the pictures; I'm trying to bring that story to the point they're born as fast as I can without making any mistakes or skipping any events.

* * *

><p>At the last words, Randall's eyes widened, his mouth dropped, and he froze, looking horrified. "Wh-what?" Angela muttered.<p>

"The symptoms are all there," Angelica said. "She's had a lack of appetite, she's tired easily, and she…you know. Unless it's a false pregnancy, she's pregnant for real." She looked at Randall, who was still frozen, and didn't seem to be breathing. "Randall's not really a dog and lizard hybrid, is he?"

Angela's eyes widened. "Uh, he is! He-"

"Angela, I'm not stupid. I know there's no such thing as a dog mixed with a lizard. Personally, I don't know how I, or other people, fell for it. What is he really?"

Angela sighed. "Ok, but you cannot tell anyone! Seriously! If anyone found out what he really was, they'd take him away for good! Not to mention he'd be in major trouble!"

"I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Ok." Angela sighed. "Randall's a monster." Angelica raised one eyebrow. "Look, you know how little kids always say monsters come out of their closets and scare them?"

"Lately, kids have claimed monsters come out of closets and make them _laugh_." Angelica pointed out.

"Exactly. They changed after finding out Laughter was more powerful than Scream. See, closets are passageways to a world where monsters live. Some work at a company called Monsters Inc., where they scare kids, and collect the Scream to use as power for cities, similar to electricity. It's a long story, but to make it short, Randall was banished here, became my pet, was able to get back home, but came back. He's a monster, just not like a, scary one. It's like a breed name. The Lizog is only a cover."

"I see." Angelica nodded.

"In the monster world, they don't know Randall befriended humans; in their world, we're toxic and dangerous. Only a few monsters know otherwise, and know humans aren't dangerous. If the rest of the monsters found out, they'd imprison Randall, or worse! And same with humans!"

"Ok, ok, I won't tell anyone. I swear. Do any other humans know about monsters?"

"Only you, me, and my six-year-old cousin, Mary."

"Ok." Angelica nodded; she looked at Randall. "Can he really hold his breath for that long?"

Angela looked at Randall; the Lizog was still frozen. "Randall? Buddy, wake up." She snapped her fingers near his head. "C'mon, say something."

"…Am I in trouble?" He muttered.

Angela and Angelica burst out laughing; the blonde girl sat on the floor, and the brunette clutched a table for support. Randall cocked his head in confusion. "What's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"You-you-you-oh my god!" Angela gasped; she finally calmed down. "You find out your best friend, and fellow pet, is pregnant with your pups, and all you can say is, 'Am I in trouble'?"

"Sorry Randall, but it's really funny!" Angelica giggled, breathing in and out.

"No, you're not in trouble."

Randall sighed with relief. "At least we know what's wrong now, huh Lucy?"

She nodded, smiling. "I still can't believe it! I'm gonna be a mama."

"And Randall's the daddy." Angela added.

"Don't call me that." He grumbled.

"Why not? It's cute…Daddy." Lucy smiled.

Randall scowled darkly.

"Awww, is Daddy mad?" Angela smiled, pinching Randall's cheek.

"Randy's gonna be a daddy, Randy's gonna be a daddy," Lucy sang. Soon, Angela and Angelica joined in.

"When did I become the mature one?" He grumbled.

"Say, how'd you know what Lucy said?" Angelica asked.

"These handy animal translators." Angela smiled, pointing at her earrings.

"Do they work?" Angela nodded. "Cool!" Angelica exclaimed; she turned to Randall. "Do you have another pair?"

Glad they stopped calling him "Daddy", Randall fished through his bag until he pulled out another pair of animal translators disguised as earrings. "The last pair, so don't lose them." He said, handing them to Angelica.

"Thanks." She put the earrings on and inserted the audios into her ears. "Where were we? Oh yeah."

"Randy's gonna be a daddy! Randy's gonna be a daddy!" The girls started again.

"Grrr." Randall groaned. "Maybe the guys'll take me more seriously."

* * *

><p>"You're probably wondering why I called you here." He said later.<p>

Sulley, Mike and the Meerkat Twins were sitting in the backyard. "Yeah, why'd you drag us here?" Mike scowled.

"You, I'm ignoring." Randall turned to the others. "I just found out something. It's about Lucy."

"What's wrong?" Sulley asked.

"Nothing." Randall smiled. "She's pregnant."

"What!" Mike exclaimed, falling backwards.

"Who's the dad?" Swift asked.

"Who has eight limbs and can change color?"

"Uh…a spider?" Speedy asked timidly.

Randall slapped a hand over his face and sighed heavily, but kept his patience; might as well get into practice. "No. Me! I'm the father."

"You? A father?" Mike sat up, laughing himself silly. "Oh, that's rich! Hey, mind if I use it as a standup in my comedy career?"

Randall frowned and raised one eyebrow, but didn't do anything more.

Sulley smacked Mike upside the head hard. "Knock it off." He scolded.

"What? Ain't it funny?"

"Two years ago, I may have thought so too. But Randall's changed. He's softened, befriended and trusted humans, and even fallen in love. I think he's ready, and perfect, to raise a family."

"Hmph." Mike crossed his arms and scowled.

"You know what this means bro?" Speedy exclaimed, grabbing his twin's shoulders. "We're gonna be uncles!"

"And you know what else that means?" Swift grinned. "Randy's gonna be a daddy! Randy's gonna be a daddy!"

Soon, Mike joined in. "Randy's gonna be a daddy! Randy's gonna be a daddy!"

Randall groaned. "This is what I had to deal with earlier. And that was just with the girls!"

"I know how you feel, buddy," Sulley said sympathetically, patting the Lizog on the shoulder. "I have to deal with an immature monster.

"At least you have one. I have twin ones."

* * *

><p><em>AN Angelica finds out about the monsters! At least she'll be a good alley in the final battle. And the teasing, an idea from my good friend, and a frequent reviewer, Alu In Chains (thanks she-buddy :D) And I couldn't resist Mike laughing his head off, and him and the twins teasing Randall as well._


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**charlette:** Glad you like it :D When you mentioned the PatG story, I was gonna ask which one, but then you reviewed on PatG 2. Glad you like it :D I'm loving it so far as well.

**DayDreamKid:** It's cool. Cool :D I want to be a vet too. But mostly because I love animals.

**peacelover394: **It's ok. Music camp sounds fun :) Yeah, Mike's reaction _was_ funny XD I liked when he fell backwards as well.

* * *

><p>"Melody?"<p>

"Hmm, I like it, but how do we know there's gonna be a girl?"

"Jack?"

"There's already a Jack in the family."

"So?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Look, we're gonna have to come up with _some_ names! We'll pick three girl names we like, and three boy names we like."

After finding out about her pregnancy, Angela and her parents took her to their vet, who confirmed the Saluki's pregnancy. Also, it was confirmed that there were three pups, but it was unknown what the genders were. Now, a couple of weeks later, Randall and Lucy were thinking of names.

"Alright, three boy names." Randall bounced a pencil by the eraser in his mouth, and tapped his fingers on the notepad in front of him; he was lying on his stomach, while Lucy was on her side. "Ehhh…Rex?"

"Nuh-uh, no way, Jose!" Lucy scowled.

"Why not? What's wrong with 'Rex'?"

"I never told you about Mandy's other dog, huh?"

"No."

"Well, she has this other dog. He's an off-white standard Poodle named Rex. He is the meanest, most obnoxious dog ever! After I first got a crush on you, he tried to hit on me. I told him to stop, but he refused! He cornered me one time, and said, 'You're mine, Lucy! You'll be no one else's!' And he jumped me!"

"He what!" Randall yelled, spitting out the pencil.

"I managed to escape, and didn't go near him ever again. I spent all my time trailing after you."

"…Oh." Randall didn't know what to say. Now he knew the truth: Lucy wasn't only trailing after him because she had a huge crush on him, she was scared of Mandy's male dog. "I…I had no idea. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Lucy tossed her head in a 'forget about it' manner. "What's past is past. He can't try to hurt me anymore, and I have someone better."

"And a different species."

"You say potato, I say tomato."

"Potato tomato?" Randall cocked his head confused.

"Exactly." Lucy smiled. "Now back to names."

"Ok, no Rex." Randall picked up the pencil and bounced it on the notepad, dotting it. "Hmmm…I got nothing."

"Well, you better get something."

"You know, my parents told me when I was born, my name just came to them." Randall said, rolling onto his back.

"Oh?" Lucy smirked, raising one eyebrow. "Is that right? Or is that the Randall way of saying 'I'm too lazy to think of any names'?"

"Hey, I seriously can't think. I mean, how do we know what they'll look like? Which one'll have your fur? Which one has my camouflage abilities? We need info!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lucy sighed. "Are there any monsters who can do x-rays?"

"Not that I know of." Randall shook his head. "And besides, we wouldn't see much. You remember what the ultrasound looked like."

"Oh, you're right. What about a monster that tells the future?"

Randall raised one eyebrow. "What do you think we are, magicians? I've never heard of a monster that tells the future."

"Well, there goes that idea." Lucy sighed. "You know, let's just forget the names for now."

"Agreed." Randall nodded; he rolled over onto his front and began doodling on the notepad. "Also, I think it might be a good idea to keep this quiet."

"What, the names?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "No, your pregnancy. Not only from Mandy, but especially from Waternoose and his monkeys. Who knows what they'd try to do to you or the pups. And heaven knows how Sylvia will react."

"Oh, she'll be furious!" Lucy exclaimed. "You know how she's obsessed with you? Imagine how angry she'd be if she found out I was carrying your pups!"

"It'd be disastrous!" Randall agreed. "You know, I like Melody, so that'd be one of the choices for if it were a girl."

"Now you're talking." Lucy smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Henkan was sitting at the security cameras, sipping human coffee; his eyes were half-closed in boredom. It had been several weeks since he had joined Waternoose and Sylvia. Sure, he and Sylvia had a strong boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, but even he got bored at times. He was ready to get some action going and attack Randall. But not until Waternoose said it was ok.

Just as he was about to get up, in a camera that was outside and under a tree, he saw Randall and a black and brown Saluki lying in the grass. "Also, I think it might be a good idea to keep this quiet." He said.

"What, the names?" The Saluki asked; it was a female.

Randall rolled his eyes. "No, your pregnancy. Not only from Mandy, but especially from Waternoose and his monkeys. Who knows what they'd try to do to you or the pups. And heaven knows how Sylvia will react."

"Oh, she'll be furious! You know how she's obsessed with you? Imagine how angry she'd be if she found out I was carrying your pups!"

"It'd be disastrous!" Randall agreed.

That was all Henkan heard. "SYLVIA!" He yelled. "I think you should come here!"

Sylvia came trotting up, rubbing her hair dry with a towel. "I was showering. What do you want?" She scowled.

"You better hear this." He rewound the tape. "-I think it might be a good idea to keep this quiet."

"What, the names?"

Randall rolled his eyes. "No, your pregnancy. Not only from Mandy, but especially from Waternoose and his monkeys. Who knows what they'd try to do to you or the pups. And heaven knows how Sylvia will react."

"Sylvia?" Henkan asked hesitantly; the female monster was staring at the screen with huge eyes. Her right-side eyelid was twitching. "Via? You ok?"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" She screamed; she would have attacked the screen if Henkan hadn't held her back. "I'M GONNA RIP HIS LIMBS OFF, KNOT HIS TAIL INTO ONE HUGE KNOT, RIP THAT COLLAR OFF HIS NECK, AND SHOVE IT DOWN HIS THROAT!"

"Sylvia! Calm down!" Henkan exclaimed.

"HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE CARRYING MY PUPS! NOT HERS! MINE!"

Using his tail, Henkan grabbed the remote and squeezed it, pressing the button. However, when Sylvia was shocked, he was touching the collar, causing him to be electrified as well. Both monsters fell to the floor, panting. "S-s-sorry." He turned to Sylvia when she didn't answer; to his surprise, she was crying. "I didn't hurt you that bad, did I?"

"It's not you," She whimpered. "It's Randall. Why did he have to leave me for that scrawny mutt? Why, Henkan? Why?"

"I don't know, Via," He sighed. "I just don't know. But that's one thing I'm going to ask him when we're in the 'final battle'."

"Final battle?" Sylvia raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's what the boss is calling it."

"Why?"

"Because he says this is it. It's them or us."

"So that means whether we win or lose, following the battle, we leave them alone?"

"At least Waternoose will." Henkan nodded. "As for us, I don't know what we'll do."

Sylvia didn't say anything; she just lay there. "You got awful quiet." Henkan said after a few minutes. "Something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing much…actually, there's something I have to tell you. It's not really important, it's just kinda essential." She said.

"I'm listening."

"It kinda has something to do with you. I mean, I can probably tell you later rather than now."

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright." Sylvia opened her mouth, but Waternoose came in. "Why are you two on the floor? Never mind, we're having an emergency meeting. Come on."

Rolling his eyes and scowling, Henkan stood up and helped Sylvia up. "You better tell me later." He walked after Waternoose.

"Yeah…" Sylvia sighed, laying a paw on her stomach. "Later." She followed the male monsters.

* * *

><p><em>AN The reason I'm skimping on the names is because I want you guys to name them :D When they're born, not only will they be described, but I'll post their pictures on DeviantART and the Randall Boggs - Winds of Change board. Then you guys can comment on them and give me your name choices. If you're not on DA or WoC, you can just PM me the names._

_More freaking out from Sylvia :D But I think she's calming down, especially with Henkan's help. And I wonder what she was trying to say. I know, but I'm not telling :D Try and guess yourself._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

__Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar.__

**DayDreamKid:** Yep, she sure is :) And thanks for the name suggestions.

**Alu In Chains:** You'll have to wait and see ;D Yeah, I thought of that, thought it was funny, and couldn't get it out of my head. And the "chorus" sounds like a good idea; thanks :) And thanks for the name suggestions on DA :)

**Unnamed Reviewer:** Thanks :)

**chalotte:** You'll have to wait and see ;D

* * *

><p><em>Somehow, I don't remember agreeing to this.<em> Sylvia thought bitterly as she snuck through the brush. She was on her way to the house where Randall lived to challenge him. She thought back to the meeting held the night before…

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, I think we've waited long enough." Waternoose said. "Henkan, have you spotted anything interesting in the security cameras?"<em>

"_Actually, I did just before you called us in here." He nodded. "It seems Randall and his girlfriend, Lucy," He gave Sylvia a nervous glance, but her face showed no emotion. "Have been very busy."_

"_Elaborate." Waternoose said, raising one eyebrow._

"_Let's just say there are going to be new arrivals in their household in, oh I'd say, a month and a half."_

"_You mean to tell me that Lucy is pregnant?"_

"_With Randall's pups." Henkan nodded._

"_I see. And how did Sylvia react?"_

"_How do you think? She __over__reacted. She yelled that she would kill Randall, and that __she__ should be carrying his pups."_

"_I see." Waternoose nodded. "Well, this changes things. While Lucy is unable to battle because of her condition, I wouldn't put it past Randall to be training her. Though he was probably training her before they found out she was expecting. I have a plan. It involves all of us."_

"_Including me?" Sylvia asked, speaking for the first time since the meeting started._

"_Yes, including you, Sylvia." Waternoose frowned. "You're part of the team as well, and a team works together."_

"_Why did you ask? Is something wrong?" Henkan asked gently._

_Sylvia looked from Waternoose's stern look and Henkan's concerned face. Finally, she sighed, "No, there isn't."_

"_Are you sure?" Henkan asked._

"_She says there's nothing wrong." Waternoose said. "Now, here's our plan…_

* * *

><p>"Should I have told them?" Sylvia wondered. "…No. Waternoose is right. I'm part of the team, and the team works together, no matter what." She sat and laid a paw on her stomach. "I just hope either I don't fight, or nothing bad will happen." She resumed approaching Randall's house. Finally, she saw it.<p>

"Yes." She grinned. "Time for phase two."

* * *

><p>"Alright, what'cha got?" Angela asked; she and Lucy were relaxing under an oak tree.<p>

"Well, for girls, we've got Natasha, Cara, Isabella, Annabelle, Mazy, Sophie, Chloe, Rita, and Melody." Lucy said. "For boys, we have Benjamin, Carter, Duncan, Atticus, Victor, Hunter, and Milo. Then we have neutral names as well: Cameron, Quinn, Jordan, Riley, and Star."

"That's more than three names per gender."

"Well, when we thought of some names, we couldn't stop." Lucy rolled onto her back and put her hind feet against the tree trunk. "And anyway, it gives us more name choices."

"Yeah, I suppose. Did Randall tell you we have to keep this secret?"

"My pregnancy? Yes. From Mandy, and especially from Waternoose and his monkeys. Randall's words, not mine."

"Yeah, Randall likes to call them names like that." Angela smirked. "Whether it's monkeys, idiots, or dimwits."

"Monkeys?" Sylvia, who was invisible and up in the tree, growled, "Idiots? Dimwits? How _dare_ they call us those names!" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Ok Sylvia, just calm down and remember your mission." She pulled out two large knapsacks. "Let's get ready to rumble." She grinned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sulley, Mike, the Meerkat Twins, Randall, and Angelica, who was just introduced to the monsters, were at Sulley's house; he was able to install Angela's closet door in his house so she and her friends could visit. "So when are the pups due?" He asked.

"Uh…let me see," Randall tapped his chin; he was on the couch, hanging upside down, with his head nearly touching the floor. "Either November or December."

"A new family near Christmas." Mike grinned. "The classic."

Randall, Sulley and Angelica raised one eyebrow at the one-eyed monster, who shrugged.

"Thought of any names?" Sulley asked.

"Quite a few." Randall nodded. "Some girl ones, some boys, and a few neutrals. But, if there's one that looks like me and is a boy, we're gonna call him 'Randall Jr.'."

"Now _that's_ a classic." Angelica smiled.

"How many pups are there?" Swift asked.

"Three."

"So far."

Randall turned onto his stomach, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, there could be, ahem," Swift coughed loudly. "Complications."

"He's right." Angelica nodded. "If Lucy fights, she could lose a pup. And there's the subject on 'hidden pups'. You know, she might have three pups, but there's the possibility that there'll be another."

"Hmmm. I never thought of that. I suppose you're right."

"You're very smart, Angelica." Sulley complimented. "You sound like you'd make a good vet."

"Well, I'm just stating facts by common sense." She said. "I've read numerous veterinarian books, and plan to go to college. I want to be a vet because I love animals and want to help keep them healthy."

"But aren't there going to be situations where you'll have to operate?" Mike asked. "You know, blood and guts and disgusting things and whatnot?"

"I'm not squeamish." Angelica said proudly.

"Say, where are the other girls?" Speedy asked. "Other than Angelica and Wazowski?"

"Very funny."

"They're at home." Randall said. "Last I saw them, they were under the oak tree in the backyard."

"I'll go invite them." Angelica stood up and went through the closet and into the human world.

"You didn't hear it from me, but I heard Angelica's thinking of adopting me and Speedy." Swift said.

"Really?" Sulley asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's taken a liking to us." Speedy nodded.

"'Sides, we'd like to give being pets a try." Swift added.

"Believe me, it isn't easy." Randall said. "You can't talk when a human other than Angela, Angelica and Boo are in the room; you have to act like the animal you're impersonating. And when I say act, you need to _sound_ like the animal as well, and do animal things. It was easy for me to act like a dog because I saw dogs everyday while I was in the animal shelter. But you guys,"

"We know, we need to do research." Swift nodded.

"No problem. Angelica will show us the ropes." Speedy nodded.

"Guys!" Angelica ran into the room, skidding to a stop on one foot.

"As if on cue." Mike smirked.

"What's wrong?" Sulley asked; Angelica sounded frantic.

"I checked under the oak tree, in the backyard, and through the entire house! Angela and Lucy are gone!"

* * *

><p><em>AN CLIFFHANGER!_

_A lot of good guesses on Sylvia "telling something somewhat important". Too bad I'm not telling yet :D You'll have to wait and see._

_The names Lucy and Randall thought of are suggestions from reviewers, including ones from Alu In Chains from DeviantART. She also gave me a good idea, but I'm not telling. Secretive, aren't I?_

_What's happened to Angela and Lucy? What'll happen now? Wait and see._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** Pretty good theories. One of them is true; you'll find out which in this chapter. And yeah, Swift and Speedy both deserve a good home :)

**Unnamed Reviewer:** Who says I'm not writing anymore Monsters Inc. stories with the name "Angela's Pet Monster"? Since it's getting close, I'll tell you all a little secret in the Author's Note at the end of this chapter. And I'm really flattered :) Thank you very much.

**Alu In Chains:** Don't worry, I won't kill them off. And your quote on Angela kicking butt gave me an idea. Watch out for it in this chapter ;) Whether you think it's good news or bad, she's definitely hiding something. And thanks :) Hope you like this one.

* * *

><p>Randall's eyes widened. "What?" He said.<p>

"I'm not joking! I couldn't find them!" Angelica exclaimed.

"Maybe they went on a walk," Mike suggested. "Or they're playing a trick."

"That's not what this note says." She handed it to Sulley, who skimmed over it; his eyes widened.

"Read it, for Pete's sake!" Swift snapped.

"Alright, alright!" Sulley scolded. "It says, 'Boggs, Sullivan and Wazowski. If you are reading this, then you probably know that Miss Angelina Gibbs and Lucille the Saluki have been captured.'"

Randall's jaw dropped and his face turned pale.

"'Challenge us to a battle if you want to see them again…alive. You have 24 hours. H.J. Waternoose.'" Sulley finished.

Randall was still frozen; now his fronds were twitching.

"What do we do!" Speedy exclaimed.

"I'll tell ya what we should do!" Mike yelled. "We go and rescue them!"

"But we need a plan," Angelica said. "We can't just go and barge in and take them. That's what Waternoose _wants_."

"She's right." Sulley nodded. "We need to plan an attack. What do you think, Randall?" The Lizog was gone though. "Randall? Where'd he go?" They heard the closet door slam.

* * *

><p>Randall ran out of the closet, down the stairs, and to the backyard to the oak tree. The dirt had evidence of a scuffle, and he found Angela's ponytail holder on the ground. And written in the dirt were the words: "Come and get them. – S.S."<p>

Randall picked up the ponytail holder and stared at the words in the dirt; his vision became blurry as tears formed in his eyes. His shoulders shook, his hands balled into fists, and his teeth clenched as he began crying.

Later that evening, he was sitting in the woods, under a tree; he was still holding the discarded ponytail holder. Angela's ponytail was connected to a tracking device, which Randall used to track her down when she went missing. If she didn't have that, there was no way to tell where she was.

He looked up at the sky at a loud thunderclap; rain began pouring down on him. He didn't move or flinch; he let the rain soak him. He sighed and continued to stare ahead. He then realized the true danger the girls where in. Waternoose and Sylvia both hated Angela with a vengeance; Waternoose because she "changed" Randall and turned him against his former boss, and Sylvia for the same reason, and because Randall said he loved the human girl. Back then, he _did_ have a slight crush on his owner, but since Lucy came to live with them, and they had fallen in love, and the pups happened, the Lizog and Angela were just friends.

Lucy was in more danger; even if Waternoose and Sylvia didn't know about her condition, they could still hurt her and the pups. Randall wouldn't be able to forgive himself if his family got hurt. He wasn't sure how Henkan would fight, but he remembered he was equipped with claws and was able to transform into different objects; animals, monsters, inanimate objects, even humans. He was a tough opponent.

Suddenly, something was dropped on his lap. He looked; it was a dark blue headband with the MI eye logo on the front. He looked up; Sulley, Mike, the Meerkat Twins, and Angelica were standing by him. Randall raised one eyebrow. "We're waiting for your command." Sulley said.

"Huh?"

"You're the one who organized this group. You're the one who had the twins training in case Waternoose and his henchmen attacked." He explained. "You're our leader."

"We're waiting for the plan." Swift nodded.

"You tell us when, where or how to go, and we'll do it." Speedy added.

Sulley nudged Mike with his leg. "Ah! Uh, we're waiting for your command." The one-eyed monster said nervously.

"The point is, we're behind you all the way." Angelica smiled. "We care about Angela and Lucy too, and we're willing to help."

Randall stared at his friends…well, friends and Wazowski, and smiled weakly. They were behind him all the way; they were willing to help. Slowly, his smile turned into a determined scowl…

* * *

><p>Later, Swift was running laps, and Speedy was practicing karate moves; they switched positions every 10 minutes. Sulley was punching a large dummy, Mike was punching and kicking a smaller dummy, and Angelica was practicing swinging on monkey bars and landing from high distances.<p>

Meanwhile, Randall was doing his own training. He ran along walls, avoiding fake foam bullets, slapping them aside with his tail. He jumped on the ceiling, turning invisible, and leaping onto training dummies. All the while, saving Angela and Lucy was fresh on his mind, and was determined to make that mission come true.

Later, they were ready. Randall tied the headband around his forehead with the eye in the front. "We leave at midnight." He said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Sylvia paced back and forth in front of a large cave like a leopard in a zoo. Only this time, she was outside the cage, and the "leopards" inside the cage were Angela and Lucy.

"How's it feel to be in the cage this time?" Sylvia sneered. "Huh? How does it feel! Not too good, eh? Now you know how _I_ felt when I was locked up because of you!" She stuck her snout through the bars of the cage, nearly snapping at the girls.

"You brought this upon yourself, Sylvia." Angela said. "You were the one who went crazy after Randall dumped you, and you had to nearly kill every female he looked at. Then you got yourself locked up, and got your claws taken off. That's how you went crazy. You brought this upon yourself."

"DON'T SAY IT'S MY FAULT!" Sylvia screamed. "BECAUSE IT'S NOT! IT'S _YOUR_ FAULT! IT'S YOURS!"

"Sylvia, calm yourself!" Waternoose exclaimed; he had an ice pack over two of his eyes on the left side of his face. "We need to prepare ourselves for battle."

"O-of course, Waternoose." She nodded. "Of course." Once he left to talk to Henkan, she turned back to the girls in the cage. "You better hope your Prince Charming gets here soon. I don't know how badly he'll react to you two being in a cage, but I'd love to stay and watch. Especially if something happens to your little rats."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy snapped.

"You know what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the vermin inside of you!" Sylvia snapped, pointing her paw at the Saluki's stomach. "_I'm_ supposed to be carrying Randall's pups! Not _you_!"

"How do you know about Lucy's pregnancy?" Angela snapped.

"You don't need to know! You just better hope Randall gets here before _something_ happens." She flicked up her tail and left the room.

"I don't like the sound of that." Angela sighed, sitting back against the cage.

"At least you were able to give Waternoose a couple black eyes." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, I can kick some butt, can't I?" Angela smiled; then she sighed. "The last time I was in a cage was two years ago, when Waternoose first kidnapped me and Randall, and when I found out about monsters. I escaped, but just barely. Hopefully, they're not trying the Scream Extractor."

"Funny you should mention that old machine."

The girls jumped at the voice; it was Sylvia. She was crossing her arms and leaning against a doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Angela scowled.

"I heard enough. And it's funny you should mention the SE. You probably remember icy-blue eyes in the shadows. The ones who turned on the machine?" She fluttered her eyelashes.

Angela cocked one eyebrow in confusion; then she realized something. "It was you, wasn't it? Two years ago, you were the one who helped Waternoose with the machine? It was you!"

"You're pretty smart, Angela." Sylvia smirked. "And I thought you were stupid. To think I was actually afraid you'd recognize me when we met last year. Tsk, no matter. Ta-ta, human and animal." She trotted out of the room.

"I had no idea. I should have known!"

"You didn't know. It's not your fault." Lucy said.

"At least tonight, my parents think I'm sleeping at Angelica's." Angela and Angelica, who lived next door to each other, had set up sleepovers on certain days of the week, and today was one of those days.

"I just hope Randall gets here soon."

"He'll come. He has to. He'll rescue us," Angela gulped. "I hope."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Alright, our time has come!" Waternoose walked back and forth in front of Henkan and Sylvia; he still had two black eyes. "If they're monster enough, Randall and his troops should arrive. At midnight, whether they come or not, we attack!"

"YEAH!" Sylvia and Henkan cried.

"What can you expect, from soft-hearted heathens?" Waternoose sang. "Their whole disgusting group is like a curse!"

Sylvia and Henkan nodded. "Their hearts have softened up!" Waternoose continued. "They'll only be good when dead! They're vermin as I said; and worse,"

"They're savages!" Sylvia and Henkan cried. "Savages!"

"Barely even monsters!"

"Savages! Savages!"

"Drive them from the Earth! They've become friends with humans, which means they've turned evil!" Waternoose declared. "We must sound the drums of war!"

"They're savages! Savages!"

"Filthy soft-skinned devils!" Sylvia yelled.

"Now we sound the drums of war!" All three cried.

* * *

><p>Back in the Human World…<p>

Randall stood on a hill, overlooking a forest; the rescue group was behind him. "This is what we feared." He said. "Those monsters are demons. The only thing they feel at all is greed."

"Beneath their toughened hide, there're black hearts inside." Sulley said.

"I wonder if they even bleed!" Mike cried.

"They're savages!" The others cried. "Savages!"

"Barely even monsters." Randall nodded.

"Savages! Savages!"

"Killers at the core."

"They've harmed innocent lives," Sulley sighed. "Which means they can't be trusted."

"We must sound the drums of war!" Randall exclaimed.

"They're savages! Savages! Now they've gone way too far. So we sound the drums of war!"

"Savages! Savages!" The villain side chanted.

"Let's go kill them all, boys!" Sylvia cried.

"Savages! Savages!"

"Now it's up to all of us." Waternoose said, leading Henkan and Sylvia."

"Savages! Savages!" Randall's side chanted; the Lizog led the group down the hill. "Barely even monsters."

"Now we sound the dru-u-u-u-ums,"

"O-o-o-o-of,"

"WA-A-A-A-A-A-AR!"

* * *

><p><em>AN From when Randall ran out to when he said "We leave at midnight" was inspired by the music "Mulan's Decision" from the Disney movie "Mulan". I can just imagine the music playing while the monsters train. To see what I mean, look up "Mulan's Decision" on YouTube. If I get to it, I maybe, just MAYBE, make that scene myself. I doubt it though, so you'll just have to imagine it._

_Alu In Chains' idea of Angela fighting gave me the idea of her giving Waternoose a couple black eyes XD Also, I thought it was high time Angela, and you all, find out who was the "mysterious female" in APM 1. Yes, it was Sylvia. Actually, I can't remember if I told you that, but eh, at least Angela found out._

_The song I used in this is an altered version of "Savages" from another Disney movie, "Pocahontas" It sounded like a good song for both sides: they both think each other is evil, and want to destroy them._

_Like I said in the "Comment Replies" section before the chapter started, I'm gonna tell you all a little something: even though this is the last APM story in the Angela's Pet Monster trilogy, I will be writing a mini-series starring Randall and Lucy's pups :D A little spin-off called "Little Lizog Pups" Other characters will be Swift and Speedy, the pups' "uncles" (CUTE!), and another character, which I'm not gonna reveal; don't wanna reveal TOO much ;)_

_WOW! This story's beaten the Review Record held by Angela's Pet Monster, which now has 44 reviews. I had no idea this would be so popular! I'm glad you all are enjoying the series so much :D_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** Cool :) And thanks. I'll write the info on the pups as the first chapter when APM 3 is finished.

**peacelover394:** Thanks :) Yeah, I like it too. And YAAAY FOR REVIEW RECORDS :D :D :D Cool, enjoy the rest of the story.

**Unnamed Reviewer: **Thanks :)

* * *

><p>Randall led the rescue party through the woods; he held a tracking device. "I thought you said Angela's ponytail holder was taken off." Sulley said.<p>

"It was. I installed Lucy's collar with the same mechanisms." Randall explained. "And hopefully, Waternoose didn't find out and took it off of her."

Soon they saw the warehouse. Randall gathered everyone around. "Ok, here's the plan: Swift, Speedy, you sneak in and try to find Angela and Lucy. Once you do, get them out. Angelica, you go with them and keep enemies at bay. Sulley, Wazowski, you look for Henkan and Sylvia."

"What about you?" Angelica asked.

"I'm looking for Waternoose." Randall said firmly. "Him and I've a score to settle. Alright twins, do your stuff!"

"On it." Swift winked; he and Speedy bounded towards the warehouse. Angelica followed close behind.

"I gave them wrist walkie-talkies so they can tell us when to attack." Randall said. "I'd give them 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>Swift jumped onto the wall outside the warehouse, and Speedy pushed him up and into a window; Angelica lifted the two-and-a-half foot meerkat monster and pushed him through the window. Swift sniffed around a bit and turned on his wrist walkie-talkie. "This is Meerkat 1 to Leader Lizog. Come in double L."<p>

"I told you we weren't doing code names." Randall's exasperated voice sounded from the walkie-talkie.

"C'mon, please?"

"No! Listen, where are you?"

"We're in the warehouse." Speedy said, helping Angelica in through the window.

"Good. Now find Angela and Lucy."

"Randall? Is that you?"

"I think we found them." Angelica said; she pointed at a large cage. Inside were the blonde human and pregnant Saluki.

"That was fast." Speedy smirked.

Swift ran towards the cage, sticking his wrist through the bars. "Randall's on the line." He said.

Angela held down the button. "Randall? Are you there?" She released the button.

"Angela? Angel, are you and Lucy ok?" He asked frantically.

"We're ok." She said. "Scared, but ok."

"They know about my pregnancy." Lucy said. "Sylvia threatened them. She said you better get here, otherwise, 'something' will happen to them."

"That rotten b-" Angela covered Lucy's ears. "Randall! Language!" She scolded.

"Sorry. We're gonna get you girls outta there. Speedy, you pick at the lock!"

"Already on it, Boss." He said, twisting his claw in the lock. Soon, it clicked. "Bingo, baby!"

"Good, get them out of there before-"

"YOU!" Everyone turned towards the voice; it was Sylvia, and she looked angry. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PURPLE RATS DOING!"

"Rescuing the girls." Swift snarled; he turned to the walkie-talkie." Mayday! Mayday! We're gonna have to change plans! Sylvia's in the room! Repeat, Sylvia is in the room!"

"Cut the spy talk and attack!" Randall yelled.

"With pleasure!" Lucy leapt at Sylvia.

* * *

><p>"Lucy! No!" Randall heard Angela cry.<p>

"What! What's going on!" He cried frantically.

"Lucy just attacked Sylvia!" Swift said; there was growling, screeching and fighting sounds in the background. "And she's attacking good! You trained her well. But enough about that, you gotta get in here and help us!"

"We're on it!" Randall turned to Mike and Sulley. "Change of plans. We're goin' in!" He turned invisible and ran through the brush towards the warehouse; Sulley and Mike followed close behind.

Once they got to where the girls were, Randall skidded to a stop, wide-eyed; Sulley and Mike crashed into him. Their eyes widened at the sight in front of them as well.

Lucy was on top of Sylvia, who was pinned to the ground. The Saluki had the female monster's head pushed down with one paw, and the rest of her paws were pinning her legs down. "If you threaten my pups or any other of my family, I will _pull_ those pretty little feathers out one by one! Do you understand!" She growled.

"Uh-huh!" Sylvia whimpered.

Lucy climbed off of her; she ran off with her tail between her legs. "And stay away!" Lucy snapped; she turned to Randall, Mike and Sulley, who were still wide-eyes; Randall's mouth was hanging open. "That's how a girl fights to protect her pups." She smirked, closing the Lizog's mouth with her paw.

"Don't mess with her when her hormones are up." Sulley whistled.

"I'll say." Mike nodded.

"You!" They turned towards the voice; it was Waternoose, who still had black eyes. "What are you doing here!"

"Here for rescue," Randall crouched down, and leapt at the crab/spider monster. "And revenge!" He landed on Waternoose, and immediately turned invisible. "Can't hit you can't see, Waternoose." He sneered, wrapping his tail and lower body around his legs, causing him to trip.

Suddenly, something splat him in the head; it was green liquid. Wiping off his face, Randall turned visible and looked; it was a tall dark figure. Randall saw it was a bit taller than himself, had eight limbs and six fronds. "Who are you?" He growled.

"Your worst nightmare." The figure growled; it turned and ran off.

"Get back here, you coward!" Randall jumped off of Waternoose and followed the figure. Waternoose stood up and tried to run, but was blocked by Sulley and the Meerkat Twins. "Where do you think _you're_ going, Mr. Waternoose?" The blue monster scowled.

"Nowhere, that's what." The twins said simultaneously, cracking their knuckles.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Randall ran though the warehouse and came to a dark room. He stood on all eights, looking around, keeping his eyes and ears open. "Alright, whoever you are, come on out, and take what's coming to you." He growled.<p>

He heard a chuckle. He looked up; he only saw a slight shadow on the ceiling. "There you are." He snarled; he crouched down and leapt at the ceiling, grabbing the invisible figure. They snapped at each other and slashed and growled; Randall found out, the hard way, his opponent had claws.

Finally, they tumbled into the light; the invisible opponent turned visible. Randall gasped. "Henkan!" He cried.

"That's right." He snarled, standing up. "We meet again, _Cousin_." He spat out "cousin".

"What are you doing here? And better yet, why are you fighting on Waternoose's side?"

"Why are _you_ fighting for humans? Humans are disgusting, mindless, meaningless creatures!"

"That is not true! They're practically the same as you and I!" Randall snapped back. "Maybe you should get a human friend for change."

"I DID! TEN YEARS AGO!" Henkan screamed. "BUT YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED? HE DIED! HE'S DEAD! HUMANS CAN'T SURVIVE LIKE WE CAN!"

Randall's eyes were wide; his cousin befriended a human? And that human died? "Henkan…I…I had no idea."

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS FOR A BEST FRIEND TO DIE IN FRONT OF YOU, AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU COULD DO ABOUT IT!" He continued to yell; tears were running down his cheeks by now. "YOU _DON'T_ KNOW!" He slouched down and sighed heavily; he raised his head and glared daggers at his cousin. "But your friends will know!" He leapt and attacked Randall; his claws were out, his fronds were flared, and his teeth were bared.

However, Randall was prepared for this. Using his tail, he swiped him aside and attacked him himself. Henkan grabbed his shoulder, piercing the skin with his sharp teeth; he swiped at his sides and stomach with his claws.

Randall cried out in pain and kicked at his cousin with his hind legs. Although he didn't have claws, he had sharp teeth; he grabbed Henkan's fronds and chomped down hard, drawing blood. He used his tail to whip the green monster.

Growling, Henkan twisted his body so he was wrapped around Randall's body; his tail wrapped around his neck and squeezed like a boa constrictor constricting its prey. Randall's eyes widened and his arms and tail flailed. He pulled at the tail, but Henkan squeezed tighter. Soon, his eyes rolled back and he fell limp.

Henkan let him slip out of his tail and fall limp onto the floor; Randall was bleeding from scratches on his sides and stomach, and a deep bite in his shoulder. Henkan breathed heavily; he was injured as well. Whip wounds on his chest, lower stomach, tail, and bite marks on his fronds were bleeding. As he panted, Randall's limp body changed into Yoshi's sick form. Henkan's eyes widened, and his glare melted away. He realized what he did; he had injured his cousin. His family. Here he was, lying broken and bleeding, by his hand.

"What have I done?" He muttered; he had a horrified face, and felt sick.

"Randall!" A voice cried. Henkan turned towards it; it was the black Saluki they kidnapped. The blonde girl was behind her. "Randall!" When she saw Randall's body, she screamed, "RANDALL!" She shouldered Henkan aside and skidded to a stop by the Lizog. "Randall! NO!"

"RANDALL! OH MY GOD!" The human girl cried as well; she crouched by him. "Randall! NO!"

Sulley, Mike, the Meerkat Twins, and Angelica came running up; when they saw Randall and Lucy and Angela with him, they skidded to a stop. "No!" Sulley gasped. "Oh no!"

"Randall…" Angelica whimpered; a few tears formed and ran down her cheeks.

Mike tried to keep a straight face, but tears ran down from his eye as well.

The twins didn't even bother; they hugged each other and started bawling right away.

Sulley laid a hand on Angela's shoulder and gently pulled her away. "No! Randall! Leave me alone!" She cried. "Randall! No!" Sulley pulled her away and hugged her tightly; she hugged him back, shaking with sobs.

Lucy lay down next to Randall, crying silently. She nuzzled his cheek with her snout, soaking his face with her tears. "I love you." She whispered; she laid her head on her paws and screwed her eyes shut as the tears continued to flow.

* * *

><p>There was darkness; then, a light shone. Randall saw pictures in front of him. Pictures of his past:<p>

"_Attention employees, we have a new Scare Leader: James Sullivan."_

"_I have a way to revolutionize the Scare Industry. A way to double, maybe even triple the energy! And you and Ms. Schneider are going to build the machine that will do just that."_

_"I don't know what I was thinking when I fell for you! I guess your looks hid your true attitude!"_

"_She's not scared of __you__ anymore! Looks like you're out of a job."_

"'_Nother gator? Gimmie that shovel!"_

"_This one. I want this one."_

"_Mandy, boys, meet Randal."_

"_I'm glad I have a bodyguard like you."_

"_Roar! ROAR!"_

"_He's my best friend!"_

_"Look at me, Angela! I have eight legs! I change color! I climb on walls! I'm an oversized gecko crossed with a chameleon! I'm a mutant; I don't belong with humans."_

_"I'm sorry Angela, but Randall can't go home with you."_

"_I'll miss you too. I love you."_

"_I thought I'd never see you again."_

"_I guess you're my pet again."_

"_Sylvia!"_

"_Randall Boggs! It __is__ you!"_

_"C'mon, Randy, you know Angela better than that! Who always walks with you to your home from school? Her. Who always turns to you when things are gloomy? Her. Who's been your best friend for a year and a half? Her. And she's still your best friend. She's growing up; all kids go through it. Besides, she probably didn't not want to walk home with you, she just couldn't."_

"_Fine! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"_

"_Fine! I don't wanna see you for the rest of my life!"_

"_I'm sorry for acting like a jerk today."_

"_Well…maybe I __do__ have a little crush on you."_

"_I know I'm not supposed to fall in love, but…can I really keep that promise?"_

"_Yeah, I love him, wanna have his puppies. The only problem is, he hates me."_

"_I never realized how you and Sylvia were polar opposites. I'm sorry."_

"…_Am I in trouble?"_

"_Angela and Lucy are gone!"_

"_We leave at midnight."_

His vision began coming back. He heard everyone crying in front of him, and Lucy was nuzzling his cheek. She whispered, "I love you." Then laid down and began crying.

Groaning, he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "I love you too."

Lucy perked her ears up and turned towards Randall; he smiled weakly at her.

"Randall!" She exclaimed. "He's ok!"

"Wha?" Angela sniffled, pulling her face away from Sulley's fur.

"Randall's alive!" Lucy cried.

"HOORAY!" The twins cried; they grabbed Angelica's hands and spun her around in a dance, which she obliged to, laughing.

Lucy nuzzled Randall, licking his nose; he smiled and nuzzled her back, laying a lower hand on her stomach. "I thought we lost you." She whimpered.

"Don't worry. I'll never leave you again." He promised.

Angela ran from Sulley and crouched by Randall, stroking his head and taking care to not further injure his shoulder. "You monster, you scared us to death!" She scolded; tears still ran down her cheeks though. "I thought we lost you for good."

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry."

Henkan smiled at the sight; it reminded him of when he was saying his last good-byes to Yoshi, 10 years before. He sighed; Randall was right. Humans and monsters were more alike than they think. He knew this for 10 years, but that faded away as he grew bitter from grief. "Randall…" He said; the purple monster looked up at his cousin. "I…I want to say…I…I'm sorry." Randall raised one eyebrow. "You were right. Humans and monsters _are_ similar. I was just…I was just blinded by rage and grief from my human friend dying."

"It sounded like he meant a lot to you." Randall said, pushing himself up; Angela and Lucy helped him.

"He did." Henkan nodded. "He was my best friend. And…I still had a grudge on you. But now, I realize it was stupid. And it took nearly killing you to realize that. You're my cousin. And I…I'm just so sorry; for everything. Kidnapping your friends, kidnapping your human friend and girlfriend, nearly killing you, I'm sorry."

Randall just looked at his cousin, who sat on the ground and covered his face with his hands, crying. He stood up, limped towards him, and held out his hand. Henkan looked at the three-fingered appendage, then turned to its owner. "I forgive you." Randall smiled. "I was like you once, blinded by fury and jealousy. But I've changed, and so can you."

Slowly smiling, Henkan laid his four-fingered hand in Randall's; then he collapsed in his arms, hugging him (gently) and crying on his good shoulder. Randall hugged him back, patting him on the back and whispering, "It'll be ok."

"Henkan!" The cousins jumped apart and turned towards the voice; it was Sylvia, and she looked seething with rage. "What the hell are you doing? Kill him!"

"…No."

"N-no?"

"No. He's my cousin; my family. I can't do it-nay, I _won't_ do it."

"Why you inconsiderate son of a-"

Henkan morphed into a large lion and leapt onto Sylvia; she just lay there, shaking frightened. "I _dare_ you to finish that last sentence." He growled; he opened his mouth wide to attack.

"No! Stop! I'm pregnant!"

* * *

><p><em>AN Phew, this is my longest chapter yet. 9 pages, can you believe that? I wanted to end it at a major cliffhanger; that's why it's so long._

_I thought the twins would do "spy talk", much to the chagrin of Randall XD It seemed right._

_I always planned for Lucy to confront Sylvia, as opposed to the latter hurting the former in APM 2. That's right Randall, you don't wanna mess with a grumpy pregnant dog XD Those hormones are known to kill (not literally...I think XD)_

_Finally, the fight between cousins. I tried to make it as epic as possible, since this is the last battle. I always planned for Henkan to think he killed Randall, then instantly regret it. Also, the flashbacks are from the monster world (you may recognize a couple), APM, APM 2, and APM 3._

_About time Randall and Lucy tell each other they love each other, huh? And at a perfect time, huh? "Natasha" reviewed, saying in Ch. 6 that Henkan should turn good. That really got me thinking, and decided, "What the heck? The more the merrier :)"_

_When Henkan attacked Sylvia, I originally planned for him to be a T-Rex, but decided at the last minute to do a lion instead, on account a dinosaur sounded too cliche. Also, it's kind of a homage to "The Chronicles of Narnia: the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" the movie, when Aslan the Lion attacked the White Witch. Also, I loved that movie, loved the book, and LOVED the title music! It gives me goosebumps every time (in a good way :D)_

_FINALLY the secret Sylvia's been hiding is revealed! To all that got it right congrats :D Now I need to rest from writing that long chapter! Took me nearly a week to write! So I hope you like it :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** I was thinking of that when I _wrote_ it XD Henkan probably didn't see it coming either.

**Alu In Chains:** Thanks for giving me the idea :D Yep, Lucy was awesome! Sylvia _did_ deserve it :) I'm glad you liked the flashbacks :) Have fun reading APM and APM 2. Read "The Pet Show" as well, that's Lucy's official debut. And thanks :) Now you'll be able to read more.

* * *

><p>Everyone's eyes widened, including Henkan's, at Sylvia's cry; Henkan crawled off of her and turned back into his true form. "What?" He muttered.<p>

"I…I'm pregnant." She said again. "I found out just this morning. I tried to tell you, but Waternoose called that meeting, then he said we all had to be in the final battle."

"Why didn't you just tell us? Or say you couldn't be in the battle?"

"You know Waternoose, he'd refuse to excuse me. And anyway, it didn't seem like the right time to do so. I…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"…Is it…you know, is it mine?"

"Of course it's yours!" Sylvia yelled. "What the hell do you think, Waternoose-no, don't answer that question. I've had enough morning sickness as it is."

Henkan didn't say anything; he just sat down. "Wait, you're gonna let her go?" Mike snapped. "She's a criminal! She almost killed Lucy! She could have hurt your…uh, what'll they be, cousins?"

"They'll be Henkan's first cousins once removed." Sulley said.

"Too technical."

"Well, Henkan and Randall are cousins, then when the pups are born, he'll be their first cousin once removed." Angelica explained. "I think people will also call them 'second cousins'."

"I don't care whose cousins who will have! Why are you sparing her?"

Henkan stared at Mike and slowly shook his head. "You really are heartless, aren't you Wazowski?" He held up a hand when Mike opened his mouth to speak. "Would you, any of you for that matter, kill your girlfriend when they become pregnant with your child?"

Sulley immediately shook his head; Mike sighed before saying quietly, "No."

"Randall?" Randall glanced at Lucy and said firmly, "No."

"No, you wouldn't. I'll spare her."

"Oh, thank you!" Sylvia cried, hugging Henkan. "Thank you, Henkan!"

"Get off of me!" He pushed her off. "_I'll_ spare you; the CDA may have you. They'll find a nice prison cell for you; presumably in a mental institute."

Sylvia's ears drooped a little, but nodded; she knew when she was beat.

"All that's left to do is deal with Waternoose." Angela said.

"No!" Said monster came running past them. "I won't go back!"

Randall and Henkan nodded at each other and ran towards him; they linked tails and pulled apart, tripping Waternoose. He tumbled into the open cage, which Sulley slammed shut and locked. Henkan and Randall turned visible and did a high-five. "All we gotta do is go home." Randall said.

"Uh, actually, there's something else we have to tell you." Sylvia said nervously; she gestured at a large chest with holes.

"What's in there?" Angela asked.

"See for yourself."

Randall approached the box, grabbed the keys Sylvia tossed to him, and unlocked the chest; his eyes widened and he said softly, "What?" He reached in and took something out.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Certainly no birthday present." Randall said bitterly, turning around; in his arms was,

"Kitty!"

"Boo!" Sulley snatched the little girl out of the Lizog's arms, hugging her. "Are you alright, sweetie?"

"Uh-huh." She smiled, nodding.

"What was that, some sort of joke?" Randall snarled.

"You know how Sylvia left a note that Waternoose wrote?" Henkan asked. "Well, the little girl was a plan B. If you and your posse didn't come, he'd send another note, saying he had 'boo'."

"Boo!" She exclaimed, giggling at the green monster.

"Uh-huh, cute." He nodded.

"You look like Randy." She smiled.

Henkan raised one eyebrow at his cousin. "Randy?"

"Nickname." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>Later, Waternoose was handcuffed and being led into CDA trucks; Sylvia was handcuffed as well. "When our pup is born…I want to pick him or her up." Henkan said to a CDA agent. "I don't want it to grow up in a prison."<p>

"Yeah, we can do that." The agent nodded. "Alright boys, take her away."

"W-wait, you're not gonna arrest me?"

"Well, even though you _did_ work for Waternoose and with Sylvia," Roz, the head agent of CDA, said in a monotone voice. "And committed acts of kidnapping, someone said a worse punishment would to remain in the human world. So, you'll be free to go." She slithered off and into a truck.

Cocking one eyebrow, Henkan turned towards Randall, who was crossing his arms and leaning back against a truck. He smirked at his cousin knowingly, "What?"

"You told them I didn't need to be arrested." It wasn't a question though; it was a statement.

"Well, you had a pretty rough life, and you've grown accustomed to human life," Randall stood up straight as the truck pulled away. "And I figured you wouldn't 'survive' in prison, so I put in a good word for you. So, what're you gonna do now?"

"I dunno. I'd like to befriend a human, and maybe be a pet like you. But, what human would adopt something like me."

Randall tapped his chin in thought; then his fronds perked up. "Hmmm." He smiled, laying an arm across his cousin's shoulders. "I think I know someone who'd _love_ to adopt something like you."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Mary was running around the yard, giggling, while Henkan chased her, wagging his tail. "I still can't believe you found another Lizog." Angela's aunt Amelia said, shaking her head.<p>

"Neither can I." Angela smirked.

"And this one's so handsome."

"It looks like Mary likes him too."

"What did you call him again?"

"Henkan." Angela said. "It's Japanese for 'transformer'."

"It's catchy. I love it." She went back inside the house.

Angela and Randall, who had been sitting next to her, approached Henkan and Mary. "I told you they'd love to adopt you." The purple Lizog said.

"All you have to do is act like a dog." Angela said.

"Should be easy. I spent a year in an alleyway with alley dogs." Henkan said.

"I spent three weeks in an animal shelter."

"The point is, you both make good pets." Angela said. "You've had experience with younger kids, and Randall's an awesome pet."

"Yeah." Henkan nodded sadly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Randall asked, rubbing his cousin's shoulder.

"Well…I just feel as though I'm betraying Yoshi."

Angela sat down next to the Lizogs. "Henkan, there was nothing you could do for him. What's past is past. And anyway, he probably wants you to be happy with another little kid."

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." She nodded. "He knows you're happy with Mary, and _he's_ happy. Mary's happy as well. Right?" She turned to her younger cousin.

"I love Henkan!" She exclaimed, climbing up his chest.

Henkan held her in his upper arms, staring at her with yellow eyes. She smiled and hugged him. He hugged her back, gently resting his chin on her head; tears came out of his tightly closed eyes.

"I think Henkan will be happy here." Randall smiled, leaning against Angela's leg.

"He's gonna have his hands, or should I say, paws, full when Sylvia gives birth and he picks up her pup." She smirked. "As you will. But you'll have your paws full more, cause you'll have three."

Randall grimaced slightly. "Ooh boy." He sighed.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Randall was asleep in Angela's bed; Lucy was lying on her back next to him, poking at her stomach curiously. It had grown larger than she expected, and she could have sworn they moved around inside of her. She knew she'd be pregnant for about two months, and it had been about half a month.<p>

"Randall." She said; he stirred a little. "Randy, you awake?"

"I am now." He mumbled sleepily, stretching. "What's wrong?"

"It's been about half a month and I'm already big." She said.

"You're not that big." He smiled.

"I am compared to what I used to look like. Is it possible I'm either carrying more than three, or are the pups just big?"

"Hmmm." He rolled onto his back, crossing his legs and bouncing his feet. "Well, somehow, we managed to reproduce, even though we're clearly different species. However, we probably have similar, or even some same genes, enabling the pups to be conceived. Perhaps those genes are making them grow faster, or as you suggested, bigger. Therefore, you'll be pregnant for less time."

"I suppose so." She nodded. "Sometimes, if I'm quiet and relaxed, I can-" She stopped, perking her ears up.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I feel them moving around." She took his hand in her paw and laid it on her stomach. "You feel that?"

Randall did feel it; he felt the pups moving around from inside their mother. He smiled warmly, spreading his fingers apart. "I feel them."

"Soon, we'll be able to _see_ them." Lucy laid her head down and sighed, closing her eyes. "Good night."

"Good night." Randall laid his head down, falling asleep as well.

* * *

><p><em>AN I was a little confused on the relationships. Basic family tree: Henkan and Randall are cousins. So what would Randall's pups be to Henkan? What would his pup be to Randall's? And for that matter, how would Randall's pups and Henkan's pup's relationship be called?_

_I took natasha and Alu In Chains' reviews (the latter's from Ch. 4) on Henkan turning good, and getting adopted by Mary. I think it's a good thing for Henkan; he deserves a happy ending as well :)_

_Alright, in the next chapter, the pups will be born! YAAAY! I'll try and write that as soon as I can ;)_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**Unnamed Reviewer: **Here it is :)

**peacelover394: **Wow, six stars! Thanks :D Yeah, I'd just call them cousins as well. Hope you like this chapter :)

**DayDreamKid:** Eh, first cousins, second cousins, I think they'll be cousins either way. Now cousins doesn't sound like a word XD And thanks, Henkan deserved a happy ending :)

* * *

><p>A Few Weeks Later…<p>

Randall laid on the bed, thinking on the last few weeks. Henkan really liked life as a pet, and Mary and her family loved him. Sometimes he'd meet him on his walks through town; the green Lizog had a brown collar.

Angelica had adopted the Meerkat Twins, or as they were called, experimented-on rats. Her parents were the kind of people who likes pets of all kind, and especially took in animals that were survived test subjects, so Swift and Speedy fitted in.

As for Lucy, she was nearing the date when she'd give birth. Everything had been prepared; there was an area where she'd give birth, Angelica offered to help, and everyone was counting down the days.

Randall was excited, yet nervous; what if something went wrong? What if one of the pups was stillborn? What if there were other complications? He took a deep breath and sighed. "I gotta relax. Everything will be fine. And anyway, she's not having contractions yet." He then remembered what Lucy's been saying for the past few days: it was soon.

_I just feel it'll be tomorrow, or at least this week._ She said. "Well, hopefully it'll be soon, 'cause I can't stand the suspense." He said.

"Randall?" Angela poked her head up from the stairs. "We, uh…we have a situation."

"Can't it wait til morning?" Randall grumbled, pulling the blanket over his head; it was nighttime. "I'm pooped. What's the situation?"

"Well…Lucy's in labor. We're getting her upstairs and into Sulley's place." She went back downstairs.

"Oh…" He suddenly shot up, pulling the blanket off of his face. "WHAT?"

* * *

><p>About 20 minutes later, Lucy was taken to Sulley's house; she lay on several blankets on her side, panting and whining. Angela and Randall sat near her head, stroking her head and ears; Angelica was sitting at her hind end, waiting for the first pup to emerge. "Should be soon." She said.<p>

"They better get here quick." Randall grumbled.

"You can't rush nature." Angela said. "You have to be patient."

"AHHH!" Lucy cried, having a contraction. "I want them out of me-e-e-e!" She cried.

"They're coming, just be patient." Randall said. "It'll be ok." He stood up to stretch his arms and legs.

"Don't leave me!" Lucy cried frantically.

"I won't." He promised. "I just need to stretch my limbs." He stood up on his legs and cracked his neck and elbow joints. "This waiting is tedious." He said, cracking his finger joints.

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Lucy snarled. "_I'm_ the one in-EEE!" She whined loudly; her tail thrashed wildly. "The one in pain!"

"And it does _not_ sound pleasant." Randall groaned, squinting one eye.

"It isn't."

After a few more minutes, Lucy, who was still panting heavily, gasped, "I think they're coming!"

"They have been for the past half hour." Randall said.

"No, they're _coming_!"

"Coming?" He cocked his head, confused. Then what she said got to him. "Angelica, wake up!" He slapped her shoulder with his tail. "The pups are actually coming!"

"Ah! Oh, right!" Angelica sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Ok, Lucy, just push whenever you need to."

Lucy took a deep breath and pushed hard, groaning. "Alright…I, I see it!" Angelica exclaimed; she moved her hands to grab it. "A-a-a-and…here it is!"

Randall and Angela moved to see the new pup. "Where is it?" He exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"Right here, calm down." Angelica held up the squirming and squeaking pup; it had a long body, flat head, a long tail, eight legs, and short black fur.

"He looks like you." Angela whispered. "Only he has Lucy's fur."

"How'd you know it was a boy?" Angelica smirked, rubbing the pup with a towel and laying it by Lucy's stomach.

"I dunno. Lucky guess?" Angela shrugged.

"It's a boy?" Randall grinned widely. He jumped around the room, onto the walls and even the ceiling, chanting, "It's a boy! It's a boy! It's a boy!"

"I never thought I'd see the day Randall acted like that." Angela smirked.

"Hrgh!" Lucy groaned. "Here comes another one!" She pushed hard, groaning.

Randall skidded to a stop. "Another one?"

"Here we go." Angelica held up another squeaking and squirming pup. It looked like a Saluki, but had no fur. The tips of his ears were red, his ears, back and tail were light blue, and the rest of him was purple. "This one's a boy as well." She set him by his brother, who had started to feed.

"He looks like Lucy, but with your colors." Angela smiled at Randall.

"Yeah." He nodded.

A few minutes later, another pup was born. This one was very different. It had a body structure like Sylvia's. It had Saluki ears, Randall's fronds, black fur on its lower legs, tail and fronds, brown on its ears, blue on its back, stomach, chin and throat, and purple on the rest. "What's the gender?" Randall asked.

Angelica checked and smiled, "It's a girl."

"D'you hear that, Lu?" Randall exclaimed. "We have a little girl!"

Lucy smiled, proudly but tired. "All three of our pups are here." She sighed, laying her head down.

"Yep, it's all over." Randall nodded.

"Thank goodness." Angelica set the pup by her brothers.

Suddenly, Lucy groaned in pain. "Oh, ow ow ow."

"What's wrong?" Randall exclaimed.

"I…I…AHHH!" She cried out in pain and pushed; another pup slithered out.

"Wha-another one?" Angelica picked it up.

"I thought you said there were three." Randall said to Angela.

"I thought so too." She shrugged.

"Uh, guys? I don't think this one made it." Angelica said nervously.

"Huh?" Randall exclaimed; his eyes widened.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Lucy gasped.

"He's not breathing."

Lucy laid her head slowly on her paws and sniffled; tears came out of her eyes.

Randall stared sadly at the limp pup in Angelica's hands; he had a dachshund body with two fronds on his head and Saluki ears. The tips of his fronds, ears, his back and tail were black, the rest of his fronds, his front right leg, and right hind leg were red, his front left paw, and his right hind paw were brown, his upper right leg, upper left leg, and ears were blue, and the rest of him was purple. He was smaller than the others, presumably a runt.

He then got an idea. He grabbed a towel. "Give me the pup!" He said.

"Why?" Angelica handed him the pup.

"I saw this in a movie once. It worked." He laid the pup flat on one hand and rubbed its back firmly with the towel. _C'mon, son. You can do this. You're a Boggs dog, you can survive! C'mon, c'mon!_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, the pup began coughing and thrashing his arms and legs around. "He's ok!" Randall cried.

"He's alive!" Angelica cried.

"Huh?" Lucy poked her head up.

"The pup's ok." Angela explained, stroking Lucy's head.

"Good job, Rand." Angelica smiled.

"I'm just glad he survived." He sighed, laying the pup next to his brothers and sister, giving him a small pat on the head. "_Now_ it's over."

* * *

><p>One Month Later…<p>

Randall was asleep on the couch when 10 pairs of paws leapt onto him. "Gaah!" He yelled in surprise; he turned back. It was the pups.

The oldest had Randall's body and round eyes, and his mother's black fur, brown eyes, and paws. His tail was fluffy like his mother's, rather than long and thin like his father's. His name was Duncan.

The second oldest had his mother's body and triangular eyes, and Randall's colors, paws, and green eyes. His tail was long and thin like his father's. His name was Soren.

The third oldest, and only girl, had her Aunt Sylvia's body: four lower legs, which were black, and two upper arms, which were purple. Her ears were brown, her fronds were black, her back, stomach, throat, and chin were blue, and the rest of her was purple; her eyes were a greenish-brown. Others often called her a "perfect combination of Randall and Lucy". Her name was Sophie.

The youngest was another "combination of his parents". He had a long body like a dachshund, but had normal-length limbs. His back, tail, and the tips of his two fronds and ears were black, the rest of his fronds, his front right leg, and left hind leg were red, his front left paw and right hind paw were brown, his ears, upper left front leg and upper right hind leg were blue, and the rest of him was purple; his eyes were greenish-brown. Something unusual about him made him different from his other siblings: he was blind and deaf in his right eye and ear, much like his mother's right eye was sewn shut. Randall, Lucy, Angela, Angelica, and the Meerkat Twins assumed this was a birth defect from Lucy fighting Sylvia. He also had a large fluff of fur on his forehead, covering his right eye, and was smaller than the others. His name was Milo.

Duncan was playful and polite like his mother. It was unknown if he had Randall's camouflage ability, but he _was_ able to climb on walls. Soren was exactly like his father when he was young: mischievous, sneaky, and had a love for playing pranks. He's changed simple colors, but didn't seem to have inherited his father's wall-climbing abilities.

Sophie was shy like her mother, but seemed to be the leader of her brothers. It was unknown if she inherited any of her father's abilities. Milo was quiet and timid like his mother, but when encouraged, he was as smart as his father. His right eye, as it was blind, was gray. In addition to camouflage, he was able to transform into different animals, similar to his Uncle Henkan.

"What do you want, kids?" Randall grumbled, burrowing his arms and head into the love sofa. "I'm tired."

"We wanna play!" Soren giggled.

"I wanna take a nap." Randall rolled onto his back, causing the pups to jump down onto the floor. "Go bother your mother for a little bit."

"She said to bother _you_." Duncan countered.

_Gee, thanks Lucy._ Randall groaned. "Then go play with Uncle Swift and Speedy. I think I saw them outside."

"Yaay!" The pups ran out of the room; Milo was a little slow. Randall moved down and gently nudged his son with his nose. Lucy came in, dodging the running pups. "Thanks for telling the pups to leave me alone." He said sarcastically, climbing back onto the couch.

"You're welcome." She smiled, climbing on next to him. "You know, I never thought I'd see myself like this in the future."

"Me either."

"But I wouldn't change anything." She sighed, lying against her mate.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Monstropolis Mental Institution…<p>

Sylvia sat next to a small bed, smiling proudly; a week ago, she had given birth to a son.

He had her body structure, but he also had green along his back with blue spots, a long fluffy lizard-like tail, three green fronds tipped with blue, and his paws were three-fingered hands, like his father.

"He's perfect." His mother smiled. She nuzzled his head with her snout; he began stirring. "Hush, my little one." She whispered. "You must be exhausted. Sleep, my little prodigy, let your dreams take wing. One day, when you're big and strong, you will be a king." She then realized she could use this to her advantage; if her son grew to hate Randall, perhaps he could destroy him! She smiled at her son before walking to the center of the room. She began singing:

**(My Lullaby by Suzanne Pleshette, Andy Dick, and Crysta Macalush)X**

"So you found yourself somebody, who'd chase Randall up a tree." A fellow monster prisoner smirked; he looked like an orange kangaroo, and was somewhat dimwitted.

"Oh, the battle may be bloody, but that kind of works for me." Sylvia smiled.

The kangaroo-like monster sneered at the sleeping baby monster. "Sleep, ya little fuzzball!" He looked up and saw one of Sylvia's few friends, a female monster that looked like a cross between a cat and a dachshund, glaring at him. "Uh- I mean, precious little thing!"

She pushed him away and gazed at the pup, "One day when you're big and strong,"

"You will be a king!" Sylvia declared.

"The joy of vengeance!" The kangaroo monster exclaimed

"Testify!" The dachshund-cat cried.

**XX**

Sylvia stood up on her back hind legs and cackled loudly.

* * *

><p><em>AN The chapter everyone's been waiting for! THE PUPS ARE HERE!_

_I drew rough drawings for them ever since I considered the idea of pairing Randall and Lucy. Some time before or after the chapter where Lucy sang about wanting Randall to want her. I originally intended for them to have only three pups, but then Alu In Chains sent me a PM on DeviantART about them having a runt, who was undetected, like in 101 Dalmatians. That gave me the idea for this. Thanks AIC :)_

_I will be posting a picture of the pups and their parents on DA and the Randall Boggs - Winds of Change board. Also, it was hard to choose three boy names and one girl name. Even if I didn't use them all, they were very good choices. Thanks for submitting them :)_

_This chapter's so long because I wanted to add Sylvia and Henkan's pup being born. I haven't drawn him officially yet, but I will soon. "Prodigy" isn't his official name, it's just something Sylvia came up with. Also, the song she sang is "My Lullaby" from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. I was thinking of songs for this story, and this and another "lullaby" song came to mind (it'll be in the next chapter) The other monsters were just quick OCs._

_The part Sylvia sang, "Waternoose's gone," I decided this would be the last APM fic and/or any other fics related that would have Waternoose. Also, he's still in the regular jail, and Sylvia doesn't know what's happened to him. I'll just leave his fate to you guys..._


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N When I first started Angela's Pet Monster back on March 15th this year, I never expected it to be so popular! 18 chapters with 43 reviews! Honestly, I thought it was a stupid idea at first, and just posted the story for the heck of it, and when I got so many reviews, I was amazed!_

_Then Angela's Pet Monster 2 came into writing on April 4th. 17 chapters, with 43 reviews, more than APM temporarily! They say the sequel isn't always as good as the first. Well, in my opinion, APM 2 was better than the first! Now here's the third and final installment, Angela's Pet Monster 3, with familiar characters, including a new villain. I do not own anyone except Angela, Lucille, and other OCs; Monsters Inc. belongs to Disney Pixar._

**DayDreamKid:** I think that part's cute too :) And no problem. Their picture is on DA and the Randall Boggs - Winds of Change Board (I'm DarkraixCresselia on both)

**peacelover394: **YAAAY :D For some reason, I like Soren as well. Milo sure was a surprise. Six and a half? Goodness! I am flattered. Thank you very much :)

**Alu In Chains:** They're cute, and even cuter running around, but they CAN be a pain sometimes XD I Little Lizog Pups will be as good as APM. And thanks for giving me the idea of Henkan being Mary's pet ;) That'll be explained in this chapter. And yeah, I like that song too. My favorite villain song, however, is Be Prepared. I read My Lullaby was like a parody of Be Prepared, especially the ending. Also, thanks :)

* * *

><p>A Month Later…<p>

Henkan looked at a paper with directions and a name, and back at the building. "The Monstropolis Mental Institution. This must be it." He said quietly. He put the paper back into a bag and stepped inside.

"May I help you?" A monster employee asked; she was a red octopus monster.

"Yes, my name is Henkan Boggs, I got a memo that my…er, girlfriend, gave birth a month ago? I'd like to pick the baby up."

"Ah yes, we've been expecting you. Just fill these out," She handed him a clipboard with several papers. "And we'll bring your son out."

Henkan's fronds perked up. "I have a son?" He muttered as he sat in a chair and began to fill the papers out. "I have a son." He smiled, knowing he was going to raise his son to be good, and not allowing him to grow up in an asylum.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

"Excuse me, Ms. Schneider?" A guard said. "Mr. Henkan Boggs has come. He'll be picking up your son in a few minutes."

"I thought as much." Sylvia scowled. "Can I stay with my son until then?"

The guard pondered on that before sighing and nodding, "Sure, whatever. But five minutes only." He locked the cell door and left.

"Well, I guess this is the last time I'll be seeing you, son." She said; she was holding her son and gently rocking him. She began humming a lullaby. "Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep. My only son, I'll shape your belief, and you'll always know that your uncle's a thief. And you won't understand, the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow, the voices beneath; loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me."

"My only son, your spirit will hate her, the flower who married Randall Boggs, the traitor. And you will expose, his puppeteer behavior, for his pups are the proof, of how he betrayed my loyalty; loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me."

"Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep. My only son, each day you grow older; each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body; the flesh of my soul, will kill in returning, the birthright they stole; loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me."

"Hush child, darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep, child. The darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep." She nuzzled her son one last time. "You will fulfill your destiny, Prodigy, my son." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Later…<p>

An employee came out, holding a small monster. "Here's your son, Mr. Boggs." He said, handing Henkan the little monster. "Have a nice day."

Henkan nodded and left the asylum; he set his son down to get a good look at him. He had Sylvia's body structure, three fronds on his head between his ears and a long fluffy tail. He had silver arms and legs, blue hind feet toes, his fronds were green with blue tips, his upper snout, head, back of his neck, back, and tail were green with blue spots, his left eye iris was yellow, and his right eye whites were icy blue. His four hind legs were a wolf's, and his upper arms were a Lizog's.

The little monster looked up at his father and smiled, wagging his tail; he hugged Henkan's lower abdomen and cooed, "Dada!"

Henkan smiled warmly; how did this little guy know he was his father. "That's right, son. I'm your dad." He picked him up and held him to his chest. "And I know just what to call you as well."

The Next Day…

Henkan slithered through the brush towards Angela's house; his pup was running alongside. Henkan planned to introduce his son to Randall's pups today. He had heard the pups' names, but hasn't actually met them. He wanted to wait until he introduced his pup to meet them.

Soon he saw Randall in the backyard; with him were four small monsters. One looked like Randall, but with black fur; another looked like Lucy but had scales instead of fur, and had Randall's colors. Another had Sylvia's body and a mix of Randall and Lucy's colors, and the last looked like a dachshund with Randall and Lucy's colors.

Henkan cleared his throat loudly; the pups took one look at the green monster and ran and hid behind Randall, shy.

"It's ok kids, that's Uncle Henkan." He said soothingly. "Go and say hi."

The two first pups came out, wagging their tails. "Hi Uncle Henkan." She said simultaneously; they were boys.

"This is Duncan," Randall said, gesturing at his black-furred look-alike. "And the other is Soren." He looked back and gestured with his tail, "C'mon kids, don't be shy."

The one who looked like Sylvia slowly crept around its father and smiled shyly. "Hi." She said.

"This is Sophie." Randall continued. "She's the only girl." He looked back at the other. "C'mon son, don't be shy." He turned to Henkan. "The last is Milo, he's extremely shy. He's blind and deaf on the right side."

"Oh? Birth defect?" Henkan asked.

"Probably." Randall shrugged. "C'mon Milo, say hi."

Milo shuffled closer and looked up at Henkan; the green Lizog noticed a large fluff of fur covered his right eye, and his right ear was smaller than the left. "Hi." He said quickly in a small voice; he crawled under Randall and poked his head out between his arms.

"Well, it's a start." Henkan chuckled; using his tail, he lifted his son off of his back and onto the grass. "This is my little boy."

"Congrats." Randall smiled. "What's his name?"

"Yoshiro." Henkan said proudly. "Yoshi for short."

"Where did I hear that?" Randall mumbled; he snapped his fingers. "Wait, wasn't that the name of your first human friend?"

"Uh-huh." Henkan nodded; he nudged Yoshi with his snout. "Why don't you go play with your cousins?"

"Ok, Chichi." Yoshi nodded; he and his cousins ran off to play. Randall nudged Milo along with his snout and raised one eyebrow at Henkan.

"I'm teaching him some Japanese words, and 'Chichi' is Japanese for 'father'." He explained.

"Ah. When you brought him home, what did the family say?"

"They correctly assumed he was my son."

"Good. Speaking of relatives, are you telling him about, you know, about?"

"His mother?" Henkan asked; Randall nodded. The green Lizog sighed, "Well, I'll just tell him his mother was a bad monster, and he won't very likely meet him. But, it's kind of a touchy subject, so could you ask the others to not mention it?"

"Sure." Randall nodded. "Kids, I need to talk to you. Duncan, Soren, Sophie, Milo!"

All the called pups came running to their father. "Ok, when you and Yoshi are playing, Uncle Henkan and I don't want you talking about his mother."

"Why, Daddy?" Sophie asked.

"Because Yoshi doesn't know his mother, and she isn't a nice monster." Henkan explained.

"Is she a meanie?" Duncan asked.

"She's very mean." Randall nodded. "So don't mention it to Yoshi. Understand?"

All the pups nodded. "Milo?" Randall asked, to make sure his youngest son understood. "Do you understand?"

"Yes Daddy." He said slowly, nodding.

"Good. Now go on and have fun." Randall smiled; all the pups turned and bounded towards their cousin.

"You know, I think they're going to get along just fine." Henkan smiled.

"I think so too." Randall nodded.

* * *

><p><em>AN I told you there'd be another "lullaby" song in this chapter. This one is an altered version of "Mordred's Lullaby" It's a beautifully sung song; look it up on YouTube for original lyrics. I don't own it, by the way._

_Duncan and Soren are like typical boys: brave and mischievous, although Soren takes more after his father than his brother does. Sophie's kinda like me: shy. Milo is extremely shy and has trouble learning new words because of his birth defect. He's perfectly normal though._

_I always planned for Sylvia and Henkan's son to be named Yoshi ever since I got the idea they main characters would have puppies. The picture of him and his family are on DA and the WoC board._

_Aww, this is the last chapter :( This took two months to write, but it was worth it all the way. And what do you know, it holds my review record of 58 reviews and counting! That's what I call an accomplishment! Thanks to the people who reviewed:_

**_Alu In Chains_**

**_darkreflection_**

**_DayDreamKid_**

**_peacelover394_**

**_mac-attack_**

**_charlette_**

**_christine_**

**_natasha_**

**_An Unnamed Reviewer_**

_Everyone who favorited this:_

**_Winter Blue Dragon_**

**_peacelover394_**

**_Lyisle Lualdi_**

**_DayDreamKid_**

**_Alu In Chains_**

_And all who put this in their alerts:_

**_Winter Blue Dragon_**

**_Moon White Lily_**

**_kellemarine_**

**_DayDreamKid_**

**_Alu In Chains_**

_Also, the results for the Villains Poll are in:_

Henry J. Waternoose: 0 votes

Sylvia Schneider: 2 votes

Henkan Boggs: 3

_Henkan is the most favorited villain in APM. Congrats, Henkan :D Thanks for voting and reading this fanfic :)_


End file.
